Begin Again
by xoc13
Summary: B&B are a couple and had an accident. Brennan wakes up and remembers Booth based off of their first case…
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaborative effort with Caris Bennet, who writes in the Spanish section for Bones. We got together for this story, writing half and half and then translatingXD I'll be posting in English, she'll be posting in Spanish. Hope there's interest.**

**Here's a short summary: B&B are a couple and had an accident. Brennan wakes up and remembers Booth based off of their first case…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"She should be awake by now." Booth stated impatiently.

"Booth..." Cam started with tact and patience. "Forty-eight hours." That was the waiting period they were given after Brennan was let off the induced coma. "It hasn't even been twenty-four." She patted him on the shoulder and decided to go for coffee.

Booth stared at his Bones from the other side of the glass that allowed him to look in on her from the hallway. She looked so fragile and he hated seeing her like that. His mind went back to the events of the previous three days. They'd just closed a case and were finally going to take that long awaited alone _and_ away weekend. Brennan insisted she wanted to drive and Booth allowed it without protests. Their song came on the radio and the two were singing to 'Hot Blooded' at the top of their lungs. Booth remembered that brief smile and look she gave him before it happened… before that drunken truck driver crashed into them. Booth regained consciousness on the way to the hospital and had instantly asked about Brennan. Brennan had a head injury; Booth hadn't understood the terminology and Cam was the one who spoke with the doctors. She had explained it to the hurting Booth in simpler terms afterwards. Even after Cam explained it to him, Booth didn't understand the fine details as to why Brennan had to be in an induced coma. He just hoped the results were good. All he wanted was for her to wake up and be okay.

Booth sighed as he came back from his thoughts.

"Wake up, Bones." He whispered as he lightly touched the glass window.

B&B

Booth was impatient to be allowed inside Brennan's room and was glad he convinced the nurse to allow him to be next to Brennan. He was talking to her softly as the nurse did her thing when he noticed Brennan's eyelids begun to flutter.

"She's waking up!" Booth's excited remark caused the nurse to smile. She made her way out of the room in search of the doctor. 

The last hour felt interminable for Booth. He stood in a corner of the room, looking at Brennan and letting the doctors do their thing. So far and for what he could understand everything was looking good. Her eyes locked on his and Booth felt his heart race as his feet walked him to her side.

"Hey, how you feeling, Bones?" He gave her sweet eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, happy to see her awake. She gave him a soft smile and caring eyes. Brennan watched him in silence, feeling a warm feeling spread inside of her. Booth thought things were going good, but when she slightly pulled away from his hand, he knew something was wrong.

"You?" She asked with attitude. She couldn't believe she'd felt a warm feeling when she saw him. What was she thinking? "What are you doing here?" Despite feeling like crap, she stared him down. "I told my assistant to never pass you through again. What makes you think I want you in my hospital room?" Brennan was in pain and discomfort and couldn't really place what happened to her, but she didn't want that _annoying_ FBI man in her room. "And _don't_ call me Bones." She added as she squinted her eyes shut for a second. The scared and confused look Booth gave the doctors told the nurse that something was definitely not right.

B&B

Booth exited his shower and put on a pair of boxers without drying first. He walked to his living room and dropped on the couch. He closed his eyes and began to sob. Brennan remembered him based off of their first case. She didn't want to see him and as much as he wanted to be by her side, he knew he couldn't. The doctor's orders were to not contradict Brennan at the moment. Her recovery would take time and he loved her too much to compromise her wellbeing. He wrapped his arms around himself and continued to sob, his face covered in tears.

She didn't remember all their good times or the bad ones. Their bickering sessions, the cases they worked together, but most importantly she didn't remember their sentimental relationship. Not many people knew about their new them; only Pops, Parker and Max. The Squints were picking up on it, especially Angela. _Angela._ They were going to tell her when they returned from their weekend away.

Booth's cry of pain was loud and echoed in his silent apartment. He didn't feel physical pain; he's pain came from within. He felt incomplete without Brennan and he wanted her to be back soon. He would help her no matter how painful her distance from him would be at first.

B&B

Two weeks later

The day had been a long and tiring one. Angela had brought her home.

Angela had already left and Brennan couldn't help but ponder things through. What was Booth doing at the hospital? The strangest thing was that when she initially woke up, she'd felt a warm feeling spread inside of her when she saw him by her side, his hand holding hers caringly. But in an instant it had all come back to her. He had gotten her drunk to fire her and have intercourse with her and that's why she had quickly pulled her hand away from his. Booth had given her such a confused look, like if he couldn't remember why they couldn't stand each other. Yes, it had been a long, tiring day.

She changed into her pajamas and was having a bite to eat before bed when the first inexplicable memory assaulted her.

_She was on her couch with Booth, seated and comfortably talking. She remembered laughing hard at something he'd said. All of a sudden her laughter ceased and they had stared into the other's eyes intensely and both of them, without thinking it, without planning it, had cleared the distance between them. It was a soft kiss, sweet, in which Brennan experienced a never before feeling of happiness. They both ended the kiss. Brennan was able to tell that Booth's gaze held an equal amount of fear and hope. She didn't want Booth to fear anything and it was her who completely initiated the kiss. The kiss became passionate as their lips moved in a frenzy…_

And that's where the memory ended. _Why would I allow him into my home?_, Brennan asked herself. As she tried to elaborate on the memory, see what followed, an excruciating headache occurred. It was as if she was colliding head on with a brick wall.

She felt tired and trying to revisit the memory only caused her to become more tired, so decided to go to bed. She was brushing her teeth when another memory, much more intense than the first, crossed her mind.

_Brennan, without ending her kiss with Booth, roamed her hands under his t-shirt. Booth only parted from their kiss and the proximity to her body in order to take his tee off. The agent's hands began to unbutton Brennan's shirt and let it fall on the couch forgotten. Brennan fell back on the couch as she continued to feel Booth's hands deliciously touching her body and lowering the straps on her bra. Booth's lips had left hers and began to travel along her neck, causing Brennan to arch towards him as he moved lower…_

She didn't succeed in expanding the memory any further but she was feeling alarmed. Was it possible that she had sex with Seeley Booth? It couldn't be true. She once again tried to remember if they'd gone further or if she'd stopped things, but if she were really honest with herself and what had happed had felt _just_ as in her memory, she knew it was practically impossible that she had stopped Booth. She couldn't remember anything else for the time being and the harder she tried, the more unattainable the memory seemed.

She didn't know if she **wanted** to remember. Perhaps it was best not completely remembering; it would make compartmentalizing the whole issue a lot simpler. Okay, she had kissed Seeley Booth on her couch. There. In that moment a phrase popped into her mind.

"_I've waited such a long time, so many years, to finally be with you…"_

It was as if Booth had been standing behind her and whispered those words in her ear. She could remember the warm and happy feeling she'd felt with that comment…as if she'd also been waiting for him. _What was I thinking?_

And besides, the facts didn't add up. _Years? But we only met over a month ago!_ She shook her head in the negative as she crossed the doorway to her bedroom, without another brief memory. _Good_, she thought, _at least we didn't 'consume the act'_.

Pulling back the covers she climbed into her bed and rested on her side. _No more sudden memories_, she thought with a smile. She turned and as soon as she was lying on her back…another memory, feeling a thousand times stronger than the previous, flooded her mind.

_Booth was completely naked and on top of her, his breathing on her neck, his hands on her breasts, both of their hips moving and meeting the other thrust for thrust, trying to get closer to the other even if that were physically impossible. Brennan arched her back as her imminent orgasm, the most pleasurable of the many she'd experienced in her lifetime, and she couldn't help but close her eyes. _

"_Bones, look at me." Booth whispered and she opened her eyes in order to lose herself in his eyes. Booth's gaze transmitted lust and passion but respect as well…and love. He watched her as if he were a man lost in the desert and had finally found that body of water to satiate his thirst. He'd looked at her like if she were all he needed to survive. He looked at her with love._

Brennan returned from the latest memory. That memory served to clarify with one word her earlier silent question to herself; coitus. But that, of course wasn't the worst part. How could he love her? Love didn't exist, it was just chemicals in the brain…And yet it got worse. When he'd looked at her like that she'd said three words. _"I love you."_

**Is there interest? We'd like to know, Review;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the support:) it means a lot to us. We apologize for the delay to post this chap, but we're working on the story, fear notXD thanks for all the wonderful comments.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan went around her apartment trying to get acquainted with everything. Apparently in the time she had no recollection of she'd moved apartments. Since she had to wait the rest of the week and weekend before she could show up at the Jeffersonian, much to her dislike, she was going to tour around her apartment. When she reached the wall of books in her living room she began to scan the titles. Her gaze landed on a book and she quickly took hold of it. It was her first novel and as she read the first couple of lines she remembered she'd been working on that book before she was paired up with Booth for _that_ case. She checked the year it was published and reached the conclusion that she was missing memories of more than a few weeks. She sighed and returned the book to its place. She picked up the books following her first and checked the publishing date on them too.

_Years._ She didn't like the thought.

Brennan crossed the hall and knocked on her neighbor's door.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, what can I do for 'ya?" A tall, muscular and very good looking man answered her knock. She stared at the sweaty man wearing shorts and a wife beater.

"Uh..." She didn't know if she knew the man and was looking for a term to call him when he jumped in.

"It's James." He offered and pointed to his head, "I heard about your accident." He gave her a soft smile and Brennan nodded.

"I was wondering if perhaps you had today's newspaper and if I could borrow it?" Brennan jumped right to it.

"Nah, I'm not the newspaper type." Brennan was about to head back to her apartment when he told her to hold on a sec. He exited his apartment and walked down the hall and knocked on a door. A young woman opened the door and Brennan watched as the man spoke, giving the woman a bright smile. Brennan felt like James and his smile reminded her of someone...Booth.

_But why?_ She asked herself as she watched James walk back to her with a newspaper in hand.

"If you need anything else, just knock." He offered with a wink and smile as he handed her the newspaper. Brennan returned to her apartment and closed her front door. She sat on her living room couch to look at the newspaper and the first thing she checked was the date.

Angela was in her office when her cell phone rang. She saw it was Brennan and she wondered what was wrong. She was glad she'd jotted down her number for her friend.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"Angela asked, already with her purse in hand.

"Years!" Brennan was speaking quickly, asking Angela why she didn't tell her the memory loss was of years!

"Sweetie, calm down. It's not good for you to be agitated. I'll be there in a few." Angela told Brennan to wait for her and quickly exited her office. Angela popped her head in Cam's office and said she had to go. The pathologist just stared after the running artist. Cam hoped it was nothing serious; she knew that Angela was the one keeping close contact with Brennan.

B&B

Brennan crossed the hall and knocked on James' door. He opened the door, holding a towel around his waist and still wet from his shower.

"Thank you." Brenan handed the man the newspaper and he took it, saying she could knock on his door whenever she needed. Brennan just gave the man an awkward smile as she headed back to her apartment. James waved at her but Brennan was already inside her apartment. He shrugged and walked to return the newspaper to its owner. He was on his way back to his apartment when Angela exited the elevator.

"Sup." He greeted as he stood in front of his door.

"Yo." Angela returned the greeting of the stranger and knocked on Brennan's front door.

"Years, Angela! Years!" Brennan was pacing in front of the artist and Angela didn't know what to do but hug her friend. Brennan felt comfort in the hug, although she wasn't a person who hugged often. After they ended the hug, the two sat down and talked. Angela reassured her that she was there for anything she needed. Brennan nodded, knowing she could compartmentalize the situation…at least she hoped she could.

"So, have you had any memories yet?" Angela asked as she fixed both of them something to eat.

"Uh…yes." Brennan waved off her memory as nothing, without going into details.

"Well, I'm told head injuries are highly unpredictable, but I'd say it's good that you're already having memories." Angela told Brennan as she handed Brennan a plate. Brennan nodded as they sat down and dug into their food.

"Angela?" At Brennan's question Angela looked at her with a 'yeah, sweetie?'. "Was/am I seeing someone?" Brennan wanted/needed to know if her memory was a onetime thing or if she was more with Seeley Booth.

"Not that I know of." Angela began. She'd suspected the partners were getting somewhere, but she couldn't tell Brennan that without knowing for sure. "Why?" Angela asked with interest. Brennan shrugged it off, saying she was just curious. Angela eyed her friend and knew there was something she wasn't being told.

Brennan closed her front door after Angela and decided to spend the rest of her day looking around her apartment.

"Brainy Smurf?" She asked out loud a bit disgusted, remembering that high school prank involving the Smurf. "I like Smurfette." She held the small figure and it made her think of Booth. "Ugg, Booth again!" She returned the figure to its spot on her desk.

_Why must everything take me back to him?_ Brennan thought frustrated that the man kept wedging himself into her thoughts. She continued to examine the contents on her desk and raised an eyebrow when her fingers curled around a small toy pig.

"Jasper." She didn't know why that name seemed to go with the pig.

In the following days she continued her exploration of her home. She found a few male articles including clothing. She found boxers mixed with her panties in her drawer, but there was one pair of boxers that caught her attention. It had smiley faces and it was wrapped around a half empty box of condoms. Brennan had no doubt she was indeed seeing someone and was a bit freaked at the thought that it could be Booth. She'd remembered them having a sexual encounter…but since Angela wasn't aware of her seeing someone, Brennan couldn't be sure.

"There's only one way to find out." Brennan made up her mind to ask Booth _directly_ if they were involved or if their sexual encounter was just a onetime thing.

B&B

Booth exited his shower and headed straight for his bedroom. The weekend was a long one for him. He liked spending it with his son and although it was difficult to explain why Brennan wasn't with them, Booth felt they had a good time. As he sat on is bed the silence and emptiness in the apartment seemed heavy on him. He really missed being with Brennan. It took all of his self control to not go to her place with take out. He knew she was going back to the Jeffersonian the following day and he was going to swing by and get _at least_ a glimpse of her. He knew their partnership was up in the air for the time being, but he had hope.

As he rummaged through his underwear drawer he found an article of clothing that brought him good memories. He smiled as he held the lacy red panties that belonged to Brennan. His smile turned into a chuckle as he remembered how much Brennan had tortured him that day at the mall. She knew he wasn't a prude and decided to test him out by going into Victoria's Secret. Booth had followed to prove his point, that he was no prude. He remembered how much fun Brennan had teasing him in the dressing room.

Booth shook his head, he still couldn't believe they went in together and weren't caught. Nothing, aside from some heated kisses, happened, but to Booth it was a really fun and sexy experience shared with her.

"Okay." He sighed as he threw on a pair of boxers and returned the panties to his drawer. As he settled under the covers he smiled at the thought that those panties were going to be there waiting for her, just like him.

B&B

She remembered absolutely nothing about the woman by her side in the lab, but she was getting on her last nerve with her incessant chatting. At least Brennan was spared having to ask her name; the woman had introduced herself.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." She said, extending a hand in Brennan's direction. The anthropologist had no choice but to shake the woman's hand. "I'm Dr. Daisy Wick." She smiled, "Or Daisy Sweets which ever you prefer. Remember me?" Brennan shook her head still with shock, indicating she didn't remember the woman. "I was one of your top grad students and did an internship with you for a few years until I received my doctorate and the Jeffersonian hired me as your right hand person. I'm so happy you recommended me for the position, Dr. Brennan…" Brennan couldn't think of what could have been crossing her mind when she decided to recommend the 'enthusiastic' woman. "And then of course a few months after Lance and I got married and…you remember Lance, right?" Brennan stared blankly at the woman and Daisy continued with what seemed like a never ending story. "He was your psychologist and Agent Booth's for your couples counseling…"

"Couple?" Brennan interrupted the younger woman, her eyes wide.

"Yes, you two worked together."

"But, were we a couple…romantically?" Brennan took a moment to breath in, "Did we have a sexual relationship?"

"Oh, no!" Daisy laughed. "At least, not that it was known. Although…" Daisy lowered her voice to a confidential whisper. "the way you looked at each other…the sexual tension that passed between you two was obvious. In fact, my Lance has the theory that…"

Brennan was no longer listening to the words leaving Daisy's lips.

Angela didn't know she'd slept with Booth, no one at the lab knew she'd slept with Booth, they worked together! Why hadn't Angela mentioned they worked together? Why did every object in her home led to thoughts of Booth? The questions were accumulating in her head, causing to a headache.

"Doctor Wick, please, let's concentrate on the remains, shall we?"

"Sure. It's just that it's so wonderful to have you back…"

Brennan continued working with the remains until it was necessary to have the bones cleaned.

"Doctor Wick, find Doctor Hodgins. Have him take the necessary samples he needs to work before the bones are cleaned. In truth, I don't understand why Zack's not here…"

"Zack's in…" Daisy started but a masculine voice cut her off.

"He got his doctorate." Hodgins quickly saved the spill. "Now he's somewhere else with his knowledge." The entomologist swiped his security card to walk up the forensic platform's steps. He reached Brennan's side and before he could catch himself he hugged her. "It's a pleasure to have you back, Dr. B!"

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan said, breaking out of the hug at the first chance she got. "Somewhere else? Of course, he'd have very good offers after receiving his doctorate." She commented before turning to Daisy. "Dr. Wick, clean the bones once Dr. Hodgins gets the samples he needs."

"I'm not in charge of the flesh parts or DNA testing anymore." Hodgins pointed out. "That's Cam's job."

"Cam?" Brennan wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"She's our pathologist here at the Jeffersonian. You've worked with her before, Dr. Brennan. She's a very nice person."

"Did you just say I'm a very nice person, Hodgins?" Cam asked as she swiped her own security card. They all knew they weren't supposed to contradict Brennan, but little by little she had to _know_ what her life was like. "I know you don't remember me, Dr. Brennan, so how about a proper introduction? I'm Dr. Saroyan, but everyone, you included, calls me Cam." The pathologist smiled.

Brennan shook the hand she was offered and felt comfortable. Cam seemed like a serious and efficient person who treated her with respect and affection, comprehending her amnesia. Brennan returned the smile.

In that moment Angela exited her office. "Sweetie, if you're done with the remains, can you come to my office for a minute?"

Brennan made her way over to the artist's office.

"Are you still upset about the other day?" Angela waited until Brennan sat next to her on the couch. "Like I said before, we didn't tell you that your memory lapse was of years because the doctors recommended we didn't right away. They said it was likely you'd be remembering things little by little."

"I already know that, Angela. It's just that…well, this is my life, even if I don't remember it. I've written several novels after that first one, I've moved places and I have an 'assistant' I don't remember!" Her frustration was evident. Her own comment reminded Brennan of her conversation with Daisy. "Angela, Dr. Wick…"

"Daisy." The artist sighed; Daisy had probably spilled too much all at once.

"Yes, she told me that Booth and I went to couples counseling with a psychologist, a…" She couldn't remember the name.

"Sweets." Angela completed for her. "Yes, you two had couples counseling, but not the way you're thinking."

"I know. Daisy told me that we weren't a romantic couple; that we worked together. Why didn't you tell me we worked together?"

"Work…you work together. Look, Sweetie." Angela took one of Brennan's hands in hers and began to explain. "After that horrible first case, a year later Booth returned, asking you…well, the Jeffersonian's help, but in reality he was asking you, to help him solve a case. You accepted with one condition: that he take you out on the field with him. And since then you've.."

"It's been over seven years." With the explanation Brennan understood a few things, like the various pictures of her and Booth at her place and the concern he had for her when she woke up in the hospital. "So, I don't hate Booth?"

The artist smiled, she doubted her friend had once hated the agent. They bumped heads at first, but those two had always loved each other.

"No, you don't hate him. You're partners, friends…" She didn't want to say more for fear of having things escape her; things Brennan shouldn't know yet. The artist didn't want to see the hurt in her friend at having to find out all over about the loss of her mother.

Just at that moment…

"Hey!" Booth's voice resounded in the whole lab when he crossed the double glass doors. He swiped his card on the reader and walked up the platform's steps.

Brennan's heart seemed to stop for a moment at hearing his voice, but when she heard the beeping sound of the card being swiped she was instantly off the couch.

"Who gave Booth a card?" She asked indignant and made her way out of the artist's office before Angela could answer.

"You gave it to him!" Angela answered, not having to hide her smile.

Brennan hastily walked to the platform and it was in that moment that her gaze crossed his.

Brennan's brain registered the symmetry in the agent's features, how good he filled the suit he was wearing, the flip sensation she felt in her stomach when she saw him…But when Booth stared at her with that gaze full of love, it was her heart that seemed to skip a beat.

Booth saw her standing there with her blue lab coat, as beautiful as always, like nothing had changed, as if they were the same ones of always. His Bones, the rational, the brainy, the intelligent, the fact finder, the seemingly cold…the warm, the big hearted, the sensual, the passionate….the woman who filled his soul. He'd been dying to see her. He wanted to tell her so many things that he knew he couldn't given the current situation and the only words that left her lips were:

"Hi, Bones."

**There are still q's out there but as the story moves forward they will be answered. Reviews are very much appreciated:)we'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We apologize for the delay in posting. We've been putting the final touches on this chap for over a week and here it is. Hope it's as well liked as the first two chaps.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Don't call me Bones." Brennan responded. She was slightly taken aback at the feeling of wrongness those words gave her. She'd felt comfortable and even happy to hear him call her Bones, but she'd responded against his calling. She wanted to clear a few things with him, but unfortunately she couldn't ask him if they'd slept together when they were surrounded by people.

"Yeah." Booth whispered with a sad smile. Cam gave him raised eyebrows when she saw him as she passed by the forensics platform. She saw that the partners were staring at each other and she couldn't blame them, but what the heck was Booth doing here?

"Seeley, nice to see you." The pathologist knew that the use of his first name would shift his attention to her and she hid her smile as he turned his head to look at her.

"Camille." Darn, she hated when he used her first name. Since she had his attention she waved him to follow her to her office. Booth clenched his jaw and reluctantly followed as he gave Brennan a nod.

Brennan slid a sideways glance his way as he followed Cam. Why did that woman call Booth by his first name? By the little she's been able to observe, everyone called the agent Booth. What did those two have going on? And since when did she care what Booth did? Why did the idea of those two having a sexual relationship bother her so much?

Brennan decided to focus on her work. Perhaps the sensation of territoriality she was feeling was due to her memory of having had something with him herself. She contemplated that explanation as she worked on calming her emotions. There were lots of things that have probably happened between her and Booth, but with work there was no wrong way to go about it and it would keep her thoughts away from that subject.

After his brief talk with Cam, Booth went up to the lounge area. He leaned on the railing and looked down at the lab. He watched Brennan absorbed in her work and he felt a bit at ease knowing that at least she could rely on that as her safety zone. He was here for her; for whenever she decided to turn to him.

"She'll remember." At hearing Angela's voice Booth turned around. He gave her a soft smile as she patted his shoulder.

"I can't stand the way she looks at me, like if I were her most hated person on earth." He confessed. "It's as if a whole life was lost, all the good and the bad and the things in between, everything that made us be…us."

"Booth…" The artist leaned on the railing next to him. "She's confused. For the love of God, she's Brennan, you know how she is. It took a lot for her to open up to her feelings, but…you know what? The second time around is always easier." She smiled, "Give her time."

"Maybe…maybe if I call her Temperance instead of Bones it would make her feel more comfortable and make it easier for her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth." Angela instantly cut in. "She hated that you called her that for the first two days. She loved her nickname and she will love it again. Just because she can't remember these last few years doesn't mean they didn't exist."

Booth sighed and agreed.

"I gotta go." He stole one last glance at the lab below.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you." Angela's smile reassured him that Brennan was being looked after now that he couldn't personally be right next to her.

B&B

"Sweetie, meet Tempe the first Hodgins-Montenegro baby." It was the end of the work day and Angela had in her arms a small child. Brennan rose from the couch as Angela approached. The anthropologist put the child's age at eight to nine months. The girl smiled when she saw Brennan and instantly stretched her arms out towards the anthropologist. Brennan, not being a child person or at least as far as she remembered, was surprised when she found her arms around the child.

"Tempe?" Brennan dumbly asked, mesmerized by the baby girl in her arms.

"You named her that." Angela smiled, liking that her friend was warming up to her favorite 'niece'.

"I did?" Brennan asked as she smiled at little Tempe. Angela nodded, deciding that the story of her friend saving her and her child from death would be better saved for another time.

"Ready?" Hodgins poked his head inside the office and Brennan couldn't help but replay the surprise she had when Angela told her that she and the entomologist had been together for several years.

_As she wondered through her place, after Angela confirmed that years had passed, she curiously looked at more pictures. She found one of Angela, pregnant, standing next to a proud and smiling Hodgins. Like always she didn't jump to conclusions, though it was obvious._

"_Angela, this photo…" Brennan began as she walked into her kitchen where her friend was cooking. "You were pregnant? You and Dr. Hodgins…?"_

_It was obvious that the artist didn't want to provoke any more headaches to her friend's amnesic head, but she had to give some sort of answer._

"_Married, Sweetie."_

"_Married? But you said you would never get married."_

"_I know." She smiled; she'd been married before when she jumped over a broomstick with a guy…"but things change. You didn't expect a rel…" She silenced herself when she became aware that she was about to make a screw up. She didn't have proof; it wasn't a for sure thing that Brennan and Booth were seeing each other, romantically that is._

"_Expect?" Brennan wasn't one to give up easily. "I didn't expect what?"_

"_You know, end up working at the Jeffersonian. Nothing ends up being how you thought it would, don't you think?"_

"_I suppose." The anthropologist answered, not too convinced._

She returned from her inner musings as she saw Angela nod at Hodgins' words and feel as the artist took back her child. Brennan couldn't help but feel a sense of vacancy when the child was taken from her and she wondered why. Since when did she like children? Angela asked Brennan if she was riding with them.

"No, I still have a few things to do here." Brennan told her friend she'd catch a cab home.

"You sure?" Angela didn't want her friend to spend the night at work.

"Yes." Brennan assured her she'd leave for the night.

"Okay." Angela gave her friend a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the office with her husband by her side.

Brennan gathered the files for the first couple of cases she worked with Booth. She got a hold of them thanks to Angela and her superb ability with computers. She planned on taking them home and slowly going over them. Perhaps the information on those files could be of some help to her in the current situation. Brennan felt exhausted despite the little progress made on the latest remains from bone storage.

Brennan was about to lift the box of files and head out of her office when a man entered.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." Sweets introduced himself and Brennan nodded, remembering Daisy's rambling about her 'Lance'. He asked her how she was doing and offered his help. "This is your first day back. Thousands of situations are thrown at you all at once and can become overwhelming, causing 'scary' feelings…" Brennan stared at the 'man', wanting nothing more than to head on to her apartment and rest.

"Doctor…" Brennan began.

"Sweets." The psychologist finished for her.

"Doctor Sweets, believe me when I say I'm fine. Honestly, I doubt that a soft science like psychology will help me much."

Sweets' lips curved in a sideways smile; there was no doubt that the personality hadn't been altered by the accident.

Daisy entered the office, handing Brennan a file. She told Brennan she was on her way out already and Brennan informed she was on her way out as well. Brennan placed the file Daisy gave her in the box with the other files and picked it up.

"By the way, Dr. Brennan, don't forget that Agent Booth must be informed if the cause of death for the latest remains from bone storage turns out to be violent and not of natural causes."

The anthropologist felt light headed for a moment. If Booth worked with them, it was logical what Daisy had said, but even then…it seemed as if all the roads took her back to him.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright?"

"Yes, there's no need for worry." When Brennan spared a glance at him, Sweets handed her a business card, telling her she could consult with him whenever she needed. Mr. and Mrs. Sweets watched as Brennan walked to the lab's entrance before they too made their way out of the lab.

B&B

Brennan carted the box with her towards the elevator and James held the doors for her. She gave him a short nod as a form of thanks and watched as he punched the number for their floor.

"I can carry the box." Brennan stated annoyed when he took the box from her.

"It's a bit heavy. Should you be carrying heavy stuff like this?" The look of concern he gave her made Brennan once again think about Booth.

"Here you go." He left the box just inside her apartment before asking her about her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Brennan asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah, the FBI guy." James went about to describe Booth. Brennan thanked him without commenting about Booth. As she was about to close her front door James called out. He handed her a picture and Brennan felt her jaw drop when she saw the picture.

"Photography is my hobby." He explained that when he saw her and Booth at the parking lot that day he felt it would make a great picture. Brennan gave him a short, fake smile as she closed her front door.

She stared at the picture of her and Booth. She was leaning against a black SUV, head thrown back, laughing. Booth was pressed to her side and seemingly whispering in her ear as he smiled seductively. The intimacy of the scene shocked her and gave her a rush all at the same time.

She stepped inside the tub, with the intention to take a quick shower when she was unexpectedly greeted with a memory.

_They had just closed a case and Booth had accompanied her so she could change before they went to dinner._

"_I'm taking a quick shower, okay?"_

"_Alright, but hurry, we have people waiting for us." Booth replied from the living room._

_She was lathering up when from the corner of her eye she caught the sight of something dark in the tub. She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer, instantly seeing it was a spider. She wasn't the kind of person to freak out when spotting 'bugs', but the unexpected surprise elicited a yelp from her. In less than ten nanoseconds Booth had opened the bathroom's door, worried about her._

"_What is it, Bones?"_

"_Nothing, it's just…" Brennan began as Booth wrapped his arms around her for comfort. "I saw a spider and I was taken aback." She admitted as she used the water spray to send the spider into the sewer. _

_Booth laughed with her still in his arms._

"_The famous Dr. Temperance Brennan isn't as tough as she seems, hmm?" He joked as she gave him a slap of false indignation. She smiled back at him._

"_I've ruined your suit." She commented, her eyes were fixed on his soapy suit jacket._

"_It was me who wanted and chose to hug you." _

The memory ended with his reply. It made her smile tenderly. Her, scared by a spider! She began to laugh and without knowing so she went from laughs to tears. She'd been so happy…but, what was she even thinking?

After a quick shower Brennan dragged the box of files with her to the couch. She took out the file of Cleo Eller and decided to start on her file reviewing. As she began to read a phrase came to mind. _Be a cop._ She didn't know what that meant and decided to continue reviewing the file. It would give her something to do as she figured out how to go about her procrastinated talk with Booth.

**We like hearing from you. Next chap will have more B&B interaction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We apologize for the delay. We work around the time difference and hectic schedules to give you good chapters. It takes some time to get a new chap up for you the readers, but we work hard in order to make them as good as they can get. **

**The people in the Spanish section have had the update up for a couple hours before you guys and galsXD I was out, getting chatted up by my little brothers' friend's mom. I tried to make the getaway towards the front door a few times, but it just felt wrong and rudeXD but anyway, here the update is **_**finally up**_**:)**

**By the way, we have the awaited B&B private talk:) it's a start;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth was finishing with his shower when he heard incessant knocking on his front door. _Who can it be at this hour?_, he thought. It was nine, time for dinner or bed for most. He contemplated getting dressed, but he imagined whoever it was would leave soon so he wrapped a towel around his waist. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, opening the door without looking to see who it was only to find himself face to face with Brennan. "Bones! What are you doing here?" He asked with hope. _Could it be that she remembers?_

Brennan had come with the disposition to ask him if they'd slept together, but she wasn't expecting to find him seminude. _Why did she feel such a desired pull to caress his chest?_

"Why do you insist on calling me Bones?" She replied curtly. Booth felt his hopes shatter.

"But you like it."

"I don't like it."

"Yes it…Bones, are you okay?" He asked as he saw how Brennan swayed softly. He grabbed her by the shoulders so she could keep her balance, but as soon as he let go he noted how her legs were going to give out. "Hold on. I'll take you to my bed. You'll be more comfortable there." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulders and the other under her knees, sweeping her off her feet. Brennan thought about protesting, but it felt so good…His damp and naked chest radiated heat and when one water droplet fell from his wet hair down to his chest, she felt the need to follow the path with her tongue. Why did she feel like a horny teenager?

Booth carried her, thinking of nothing else other than how she was _until_ she rested her head against his chest. In that instant he remembered another time when he'd carried her to his bed, only that time they'd…He wanted with all his might to take her to bed and make love to her until she remembered. But he couldn't because she wasn't okay and he was a gentleman.

He sat her on the bed and both sighed. It was so difficult to have the other so close and not be able to…

"Bones, are you alright? What happened?"

"Booth, I'm fine." She answered with annoyance. "Sometimes I feel a little dizzy when I have flashbacks…" Brennan had no idea how that could have slipped her tongue.

"Wait, you're remembering things?" The hope was evident in his question. "Does Angela know? Do the doctors know?"

"I don't want to worry Angela." She lied. "But yes, every now and then I remember certain situations." She found it interesting to discover how easy it was to fall into conversation with Booth.

"And what have you remembered?" The agent asked, full of curiosity.

"You and I having sexual intercourse." Brennan answered, fixing her gaze on his before roaming her eyes over his body without hiding it. "And from what I've been able to remember it was quite pleasurable." It was provoking, she knew.

Booth was shocked and even more when he noted how his body was responding to her words. He must have done something really bad in another life in order to receive such a punishment. He couldn't sleep with her until she fully got her memory back, but the temptation…

"Only quite pleasurable?" He asked with a quavering voice.

"The truth is that it was very pleasurable. You must be a great lover." She commented as she slowly licked her lips, fixing her gaze on the bulge forming under the towel the agent was wearing.

Booth knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer as he followed her traveling tongue on her lips. He placed his hands on his hips over the towel and left for the bathroom.

"One-one moment, please." He asked, walking towards the bathroom in order to throw on a pair of boxers and jeans; hoping they'd cover his hardness. Brennan watched him leave unhappily, but waited until he returned.

"You know? For a second there I thought you were going to remove the towel in front of me." She commented with a smile. Booth felt his jeans turn even more constricting as he sat next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, but obviously you're a prude." Booth couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's not the first time you call me a prude." He whispered in her ear, watching the way she shivered at feeling his breath on her ear. He smiled with satisfaction, both could play that game. "Would you have liked it if I'd of taken it off?" He asked, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Yes." Brennan whispered. She no longer wanted to defy him, or tempt him, she just felt the strange urgency to get naked with him and go at it until she was sated.

"What would have happened if I'd of done it?" He asked against her lips. They were just about to kiss when…

Booth's cell phone rang and their moment ended as they both exited their trance.

"You probably should answer it."

"You're right." Booth rose from the bed to get the damn phone. "Angela, tell me. That you went to Brennan's place and she's not there?" _Angela wants to know where Bones is_, Booth thought. _Should I tell her she's here? _"Don't know, Angela. Maybe she's out for a stroll. You know, to get reacquainted with the neighborhood. She'll be fine, don't worry." He gave her a half assed explanation and hung up. Angela on the other end of the line gasped. It wasn't proper of Booth to not worry. She had no doubt that he knew something. And then _she knew_ it. Brennan was at Booth's!

"What did Angela want?" Brennan asked, settling more comfortably on the bed.

"She went to your place and didn't find you. She's worried."

"And why did you lie to her?"

"Do you rather have me tell her that you are here because you remember us being intimate?"

Brennan faked contemplating his question.

"Okay, you did well. I should go." She didn't know what else to say. Did she hate him? Truth was that he'd been good to her and she liked him. She decided she'd give him a chance. Angela, the only person in whom she felt she could trust for now, said they were friends. "We'll see each other tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow?" Booth asked, hopefully.

"We're supposed to work together." Brennan arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, of course." Brennan was already leaving and he couldn't help but add, "Bones!"

"What?"

"You don't hate me."

"That's what I'm told." Brennan replied before she shut the door after herself.

B&B

Brennan took the stairs to her floor. She'd been home reviewing the first case files she worked with Booth when she found a slip of paper with his name, phone number and address. Brennan didn't know what took over her, but she decided to go to his place. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to talk to him without others around. As she watched the passing buildings while riding in the back of a cab towards his place, the passing buildings seemed familiar. When she reached his apartment building she'd taken the stairs and gone straight to his door without first having to ask or look around to see where his apartment was.

She reached her front door lost in thought and found Angela sitting on the floor, her back resting against the door.

"Angela, what are you doing here?"Brennan asked, not expecting to find her there. The artist got to her feet and followed Brennan into the apartment.

"I was worried about you." Angela admitted after she told her friend how she'd dropped by to check up on her and see if she wanted to go grab something for dinner.

"You shouldn't exaggerate." Brennan told her, having mixed emotions from her encounter with Booth. "I'm amnesic not…" Angela cut her off.

"I know where you went." Angela was smiling wide, happy that her friend was going to him even if she was still not up to speed with her memories. "You went to go see Booth." Angela grinned. "I knew slipping his address and phone number in the box of files would be of use to you." Brennan gave her friend and incredulous look. Was she really that predictable? "Yeah, I have mad skills, babe." Angela shook her head still grinning. The artist knew that if there was one person who could help Brennan lots it was Booth.

When Angela left, Brennan found herself alone with her thoughts. She'd wanted to let the artist know what had happened at Booth's, but…the anthropologist had also felt a sense of protection. Like if what was hers and Booth's was only theirs.

Brennan went to bed, feeling exhausted after a long day full of new developments for her. Her return to the Jeffersonian, though with a different environment, felt great. Her work was the only thing that hadn't changed: examining remains.

Then there was her meeting with Booth. She felt the pull towards him. Whatever happened between them, however it is that they got to wherever it is that they are it all seemed to still be there. She had glimpses of some of that and she found herself anticipating more memories.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would see him again.

Brennan was up early, eager to start the new day and maybe she'd get to see Booth. Perhaps more one on one time with him will help her remember more aspects of her life.

B&B

"Booth." The agent heard Sweets' calling him. Booth rolled his eyes impatiently as he waited for the kid to catch up to him in the parking lot.

"What, Sweets?" Booth asked as he moved forward, with the psychologist falling into step with him.

"Well, Dr. Brennan's back at the Jeffersonian." Sweets began.

"Tell me something I don't know." Booth sarcastically added. Okay, he was grouchy this morning, but who could blame him after what happened last night? Brennan's visit had kept him awake for most of the night. He knew they were on the right track now. She was starting to open up to him. She hadn't even corrected him when he called her 'Bones' before she left his place. Yeah, they were definitely on the right track.

"She's going to have to get an evaluation before she resumes working cases for the FBI." Sweets continued.

"And you're doing the evaluation." Booth wasn't following where Sweets was going with this.

"This whole situation with Dr. Brennan's amnesia doesn't just affect her; it also affects everyone around her." Sweets followed the agent out of the elevator and towards the agent's office. "You two are close and…"

"Whoah!" Booth raised a hand at Sweets, indicating he should stop. "I'm not the one who needs your shrink help, okay? Bones does." The psychologist could tell that Booth wanted Brennan to receive the help she needed. He would also keep an eye on Booth, even if the agent didn't want it.

Booth had been working on his paperwork since he got to his office. It was going to be lunch time soon and he had the perfect excuse to swing by the lab. He was going to take Brennan some lunch. That way he could make sure she actually ate and simultaneously keep the promise of seeing each other today.

Smiling, the agent made his way towards the lab.

He carried the boxes of take out to Brennan's office, receiving a few approving stares from a couple security guards.

Booth found Brennan seated on the floor, her back resting against the couch in her office, totally engrossed with whatever she was reading on a file.

"Heya, Bones." He smiled wide when she looked up at him, smiling back. Gosh, he missed this. Missed swinging by her place or the lab to spend time with her. "I brought lunch." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he set the boxes on the coffee table in front of her.

"Smells delicious." Brennan replied as she set aside the file in her hands.

Booth sat next to her on the floor, shifting in order to remove his suit jacket. He rolled the sleeves on his dress shirt and clapped his hands together before digging in.

He watched amazed as Brennan automatically took the box with her usual.

"How did you know that was yours?" Booth asked as he watched her have a forkful of food. Brennan shrugged as she swallowed her bite.

"I just took a box." She tried to play it off cool, without giving much importance to it and continued to eat. Booth watched her intently. If she could pick out her favorite food from their usual Thai restaurant, then she could know other things. It was just a matter of finding the _right_ things to_ trigger_ such reactions from her.

Booth dug into his food as he continued to watch her. He was a man on a mission: he was going to help her slowly retake her life and remember.

"Good, huh?" He asked as he watched Brennan roll her eyes with delight. She nodded and continued to eat. Booth felt his chest swell with love. _His Bones_ was sitting next to him, just like they'd done so many times before.

**Hope this chap was of your liking. Reviews are nice:) we accept suggestions tooXD**

**By the way, in the next chapter there will be an 'incident' with the decontamination shower and B&B. Any guesses? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, finally there's an updateXD We apologize for the wait, but the back and forth with the chaps takes time. Hope you enjoy this one:) We thank all of you who read, review, and alert this story. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Sweets waited nervously for Dr. Brennan to arrive. The session was extremely important, because if the results were positive she'd be able to fully perform her duties with the FBI.

The worst part was having Agent Booth hovering around him the whole day. He knew it was important for the agent, but he hadn't expected such a reaction from him. It was only the previous week that the agent had refused any help. He didn't know if he should feel amused or irritated with the agent's attitude. He was acting just like agent Booth would; impartial towards his partner's mental health and her services for the FBI.

Toc, toc

The knocking on his door brought him out of his inner musings.

"May I come in?" Brennan asked on the other side of the door.

"Of course, come on in." Sweets heard himself answer. "Sit down, please."

To his surprise she sat down, instantly crossed her legs and focused her gaze on his with interest.

"Ehhh..." Sweets began somewhat insecure due to the anthropologist's body language. There was something that seemed off about her. "This is a zone of truth." He told her that even if she didn't remember it they were also friends.

"Seems acceptable." She agreed to his zone of truth comment.

"Okay." The psychologist decided to cut right to the chase. "Like you already know I'm here to evaluate if you're still capable of working cases for the FBI after your accident."

"I don't understand why a child who studied a soft science should decide if I am or not capacitated to solve cases for the FBI…" That sounded more like Dr. Brennan to Sweets. "I am highly qualified. In fact, aside from my doctorates and being the best in my field, I speak six languages, I've previously assisted in police investigations, I've identified human remains in common graves and…"

"I know." Sweets cut her off. "And between us, that's very impressive. But that's not the task at hand. What I need to know is if your mind is healthy enough for you to go out on the field with Agent Booth or if, on the contrary, I have to recommend that you stay strictly in the lab for the investigations."

"And I suppose that now you will administer one of those stupid psychological evaluations in order to decide if based on criteria, which are not scientifically reliable, if I can or can't work out on the field."

"Yes and no." Sweets smiled. "There will be a test, but you'll also have to answer some questions I have for you." He commented as he handed her the test. "You've got ten minutes to fill it out. I'll leave you to it."

Brennan nodded and the young psychologist left full in thought. What was it in her that kept catching his eye? And then he knew. The anthropologist _wanted_ to cause a good impression on him so she could return to the field with Booth. He smiled; he instantly had a few questions in hand for her.

B&B

Brennan had entered the office nervous. It wasn't that she believed in psychology, in fact, in normal circumstances she'd of been extremely irritated with the nonsense of this psychological evaluation, but she wanted to go out on the field. She'd seen the pictures she had at home with and read through the solved cases, remembering some of those cases with Booth and… she wanted to see him every day and go out with him to the exterior. She shook her head. Booth was only a partner, irritating but fun. And very attractive…she felt really good when she was in his proximity…she shook her head again trying to chase away those thoughts and concentrate on the nonsense questions before her. What was her favorite color? And what did that have to do with anything!

She sighed, she wanted to do it right. And it wasn't because of Booth, of course not, it was just that she needed new challenges. Going out on the field to investigate crimes fit that definition.

B&B

"Are you done?"

"Yes, it only took me five minutes. This test was no challenge for me…" She answered annoyed.

"Well, let's move on. What's your last memory before waking up in the hospital?"

She answered that her last memory was of working 'til eleven at night on a set of Aztec remains brought to the Jeffersonian and according to the present date that was approximately seven years ago.

"That's as far as you remember?"

"That's what I just said." She replied, slightly angry. Sweets decided to switch tactics.

"You see, those seven years that you don't fully remember are archived somewhere in your mind. There's not a lot known about amnesia, but your memories can come back rapidly in a couple of days or take up to years to do so. What is highly probable is that you will have flashbacks every now and then. Has that happened to you?"

"Yes, I've had a few brief memories."

"Like what?"

"A couple of cases and other…things." Brennan answered with a shrug. He watched her, Brennan was still as bad a liar as always, but he decided to drop the issue…for now.

"I believe this question is important. Do you want to do field work with Agent Booth?"

"Yes!" She answered, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Sweets caught the opening and went for it.

"What are your feelings for Booth?"

"What? How does that question have relevance?"

"You're going to be working with him again. I need to know what you're feelings for him are because in high risk situations your life will depend on the other. He'll protect you with his life if it's necessary…" He watched the anthropologist, noting how her eyes seemed to lose focus for a second. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just…" _That I just remembered Booth taking a bullet for me._ She thought, taking her hand to her aching head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied firmly.

"Like I was saying," He continued, not very convinced about her 'it's nothing' comment. "He'll protect you with his life, but it's necessary to know if you'd do the same for him."

"I will." She stated with determination, the feeling of protectiveness towards him was deeply implanted in her.

"What's your opinion on Agent Booth?" That was just his curiosity, but he doubted he'd have another open shot at interrogating the good doctor.

"He's…" She smiled without being aware of it and Sweets mirrored her smile. "He's overprotective and he's not a follower of reason… he can be quite annoying! But, even so, he can be very caring and so…I can't really describe it despite my extensive vocabulary. He has a way with people and it's obvious that everyone at the lab likes him…he makes me feel good, relaxed." She added the last statement without thinking. "I'm sorry, that was a sentiment, not an objective evaluation."

"No, it's good for this evaluation that you share what you're feelings are. Do you feel you can trust Agent Booth? It's important since you two are partners."

"Like you've said, we're partners. I'll have to trust him." She smiled. Sweets smiled too. There was a lagoon of seven years of missing memories in the anthropologist's mind, but she was still deeply in love with her partner.

"Well, you can leave now. I'll give the results to agent Booth so he can share them with you."

Brennan nodded and left. Sweets continued to smile. He wanted to witness the interaction between those two…and then it occurred to him the perfect way to do indirectly. He looked over the test and laughed, Daisy would definitely be in on his idea. She was loyal to her mentor and idol and he had no doubt his wife would do anything to help the good doctor fall back into her life.

B&B

Booth angled out of his SUV and headed towards the lab. He walked comfortably, despite having to park in the underground structure. After his evaluation Sweets had determined Brennan could complete her functions with the FBI. Booth was more than excited. She was going to continue to be his responsibility out in the field and okay he had to drag Daisy around too for a while, but it was well worth it in order to keep working with his Bones.

Booth crossed the double glass doors and headed straight to Brennan's office. Before he reached the office he crossed paths with the artist.

"Bren's not in her office." Angela told him he could find Brennan in bone storage.

"Thanks." Booth moved in the direction of limbo. Angela smiled knowingly after him. She'd witness the comfortable and _private_ lunch the partners shared the previous week.

Booth found Brennan bent over a set of remains. He watched her for a few heartbeats, confirming his belief that his Bones was there, a bit lost and wondering internally, but she was there. In the past week they'd begun to slowly fall back into their comfortable partnership.

"Bones, people are out to lunch and you're here working." He made a 'tsk, tsk' sound before walking closer to her. Brennan straightened and raised her gaze towards his form. He could be quite annoying at times, she's found out in her time recently spent with him, but she also found she enjoyed his company.

Booth was about to ask her to lunch and go over how things were going to work for the time being, 'til she got her memory back in full when alarms began to blare. It took him a second to realize that they were now locked in.

"Bones!" He felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Brennan _calmly_ snapping off her gloves. Booth found himself moving before she could even look at him again.

"Booth…" Brennan tried to inform him of what was really going on, but his hands divesting her were very distracting. She couldn't help but note how adept his fingers were when it came to unbuttoning her clothing and she wondered if he'd had lots of practice undressing her. He was walking them towards the decontamination shower in the far corner of the room as he stripped them to their underwear.

"Booth…" She tried once again to inform him of the true reality, but fell silent when he got them inside the shower.

Booth wasn't sure how he was following the protocol, what he could remember of the protocol, when his mind was replaying a very funny moment.

_Booth took a box of cereal resting on the top of his fridge. He opened the box and was about to shove a fistful of sugar coated flakes in his mouth when he heard his front door open and close. He smiled as he heard Brennan moving around in his living room._

"_Ouch!" He whistled at Brennan when he reached the living room, finding her kicking off her heels and tossing her blouse on the couch._

"_Booth!" Brennan exclaimed with a shriek. "You're not ready yet!"She shook her head at him, lowering her skirt and letting it pool at her feet._

"_What?" Booth gave himself the once over. He didn't think he looked bad in shorts and t-shirt. Brennan walked towards him, reminding him of the event hosted by the Jeffersonian benefactors and that attendance was mandatory. "Oh, yeah. That's tonight?" Booth placed his hands on her hips and toyed with the waistband of her panties. _

"_Yes, it's tonight." Brennan admitted she was backed up at the lecture she gave at American University. She yanked his tee over his head, hooked a finger in the waistband of his shorts and pulled him to follow. He followed obediently._

"_Okay." He didn't know if she'd asked a question, or what he was agreeing to, but he was willing to follow._

_By the time they reached the bathroom he'd helped her with her bra and watched as she lowered his shorts and boxers. They stood face to face and Booth decided there was something he needed to do. _

_Brennan enjoyed his embrace and kiss. She smiled and laughed softly as his hands worked on removing her panties so that they could both be naked. With their bodies pressed close together and their lips locked Brennan pulled the shower curtain to the side._

_As they stepped inside the tub, Booth broke their kiss. He needed to tell her that…_

"_Ahh!" Both gasped as the cold water landed on them. _

"_No hot water." Booth told Brennan once he shut the water off. Brennan gave him a soft slap and asked why he didn't share that piece of information before. "You were too busy undressing me." He gave her his charm smile and waggled his eyebrows at her._

The water shutting off in the decon shower brought Booth back from his memory. He found they were pressed closed together in the small space.

Brennan's head rested against his shoulder and she couldn't help but note how perfectly they seemed to mold to the other's body. Lightly biting her lower lip Brennan splayed her hands across his lower back, pressing even more against him. She found it extremely comical that she was in a shower with her partner. It was something that she could have prevented, but didn't.

Booth felt her pressing closer to him and knew that was bad. Hiding his obvious reaction to her proximity was not an option anymore, but his control was seriously being tested. He rolled his eyes and focused on the real predicament.

An alarmed blared again, followed by a message; "Simulation terminated."

Booth opened his mouth in shock. There was no actual biological threat and…oh, man!

"Why didn't you tell me it was a simulation?" Booth asked, fumbling with his clothing after hurriedly exiting the decon shower.

"I tried to tell you." Brennan answered, grabbing for her clothes too as she watched him getting into his suit pants, the material clinging to his wet skin.

Booth muttered to himself. He felt like an idiot. What was she going to think now? That he was some kind of perv who took advantage of any opportunity in order to get her undressed? He groaned inwardly, he sure hoped not. He knew Bones, but amnesic Bones might get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Raul, the youngest guard at the Jeffersonian, quickly stared at the ceiling. He'd heard the rumors about the partners and he even thought they seemed good together, but he'd never caught them in a compromising situation before.

"It's not what you think." Booth snapped at the kid. The guard just shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in an 'I didn't see anything' fashion.

Brennan watched as the kid left. She couldn't quite figure out why Booth was so defensive and suddenly she felt the need to know why he was upset. She was determined to find out.

**We're already working on the next one. In the chapters to come you will know what finally gave them the push to begin a 'them'.**

**Reviews are appreciated;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, this is a pretty fast update compared to the othersXD We hope you enjoy this one too;) Thanks for the support on this one.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth spent the night tossing in bed, terrified by the idea that maybe Bones got the wrong idea from the decon shower incident. He took a trip to his kitchen for a bite to eat and went back to bed. _What's she gonna think now?_ He asked himself. _That I'm some sort of pervert who only thinks about undressing her in order to…? _He tried to refrain from such thoughts.

He couldn't help imagine her angry, giving him a disapproving and incredulous look. Yet… she hadn't seemed angry or uncomfortable during the whole incident. And the way she'd pressed against him… He'd been about to lose control, smash her against the plastic shower wall and kiss her. It'd been so hard and Brennan had made it so difficult… or easy, depending on how one looked at it. He sighed and turned the light off, trying to sleep the few hours that were left before sunrise.

B&B

Brennan headed towards the Jeffersonian and went straight to limbo with the idea to begin identifying a set of remains. She worked on concentrating with her current task, but her mind ended up lost in her worries and the fact that she'd remembered herself barging in on Booth while he was in the bathtub. And was he wearing a beer helmet? She laughed, wondering if the helmet part was a product of her imagination.

Unconsciously her thoughts wondered back to the previous day. Why had Booth been so upset? She shot a glance to the corner of the room and smiled. If her partner hadn't of been so…tense, it could have been a great moment. But what was she thinking? If it weren't for the incredible way their bodies seemed to fit together… Shaking her head she returned her focus to the bones, but then her cell phone rang.

"Brennan. Yes, okay. Don't worry. I'll meet with you at the Hoover Building."

She removed her gloves, swapped her lab coat for her coat and left. They had a case to investigate.

B&B

"Hello, Booth. You called because we've got a case, right?" Brennan asked, crossing the door into Booth's office.

He just stared at her, lightly intimidated by her presence. She seemed resolved and energetic when he was…he rubbed his eyes, needing a cup of coffee.

"Yes. Uhm, do you mind if we go get a coffee at the coffee machine? I really need one."

"Bad night?" She asked worriedly. Booth shot her a surprised look. It was true that the Brennan he knew and adored could read him like a book, but amnesic Brennan wasn't supposed to. He smiled at her interest.

"A little bit, Bones, but a cup of coffee will do wonders for me." He replied as they walked to the small room with the coffee and vending machine.

The anthropologist took a deep breath as if she was mentally preparing herself to ask a difficult question.

"Booth, why did you have a bad night? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you were upset yesterday?"

"I wasn't upset…I'm not upset."

"Booth…" Brennan stared directly at him with those eyes he couldn't lie to.

"Yeah, I was upset, but it wasn't because your doing."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"I actually thought there was a real biological alert."

"I know."

"And you didn't think that…?"

"What?"

"You didn't think I was trying to take advantage of you?"

"By divesting me?" Brennan asked, smiling because of her partner's discomfort. "Don't you think that if I felt you were taking advantage of the situation, I would have resisted?" Her smile widened further with the question.

"True." Booth returned the smile, slightly arrogant.

All of a sudden it came to Brennan there was something she had to tell him.

"Booth, on my way over here I crossed paths with a man and he waved at me. Since I didn't know who he was, I acted as if I didn't see him."

Booth asked her to describe the man, wondering with worry who the man could be.

"Tall, graying hair. I don't know…of about the same age my father would have now. And that made me wonder. In these years have I discovered anything pertaining to my parent's disappearance?"

Booth was pondering how to tell her and how much when Sweets showed up to interrupt them.

"Charlie told me that you're about to leave to go to a crime scene. And Daisy?" He asked with an accusatory tone.

"What Daisy?"

"Dr. Wick, Bones." Booth clarified, realizing that he hadn't told Brennan about Daisy's involvement in their partnership and how the younger woman was going to be their company. "Sweets said you're fit to return to the field and work cases for the FBI, but Daisy has to come with us."

"Why didn't you inform me yesterday?"

"Well, with the incident…you know…"

Sweets was no longer angry because his wife was left behind. His curiosity won out, wanting to know what the partners were talking about.

"What happened yesterday?" At the psychologist's question the partners were shaken. They'd completely forgotten about his presence.

"Nothing." Booth quickly replied. He checked the time. "It's really late. Come on, Bones. We have to swing by the lab to get Daisy."

"I call shot gun!" Brennan was not looking forward to sitting next to Daisy on the ride to the crime scene.

"Of course!" Booth smiled at her. "Later, Sweets."

Booth allowed Brennan to exit before him and she waved goodbye to Sweets.

"Bye." Sweets hoped Daisy could figure out what those two were talking about.

B&B

"Oh, you don't know how exciting it is to fully go out on the field with you guys!" Daisy yelled with an excited shriek. "I love the lab work, Dr. Brennan," she rapidly rectified, "But it's so exciting to get out every now and then…"

"Are you happy to be back on the field with me?" Booth asked Brennan, completely ignoring the talk-a-talk assistor.

"Yes, I've been eager to return to the fieldwork." Brennan smiled. She leaned closer and whispered, "Thanks for allowing me to ride up front."

"I couldn't leave you at her mercy." The agent winked at her.

Brennan continued to smile. It was going to be a long day with Daisy riding along.

B&B

There was no doubt that Daisy was very smart and knowledgeable, but Brennan would appreciate her more if she could keep her mouth shut for longer periods of time.

Unearthing the remains had been a difficult and time consuming task. The only one that didn't seemed tired at all was Daisy, continuing her chatting as they hurriedly put the equipment away. It started raining halfway through the excavation and by the time the three finished loading the equipment they were completely drenched. Due to the bad weather the rain was responsible for once they were done securing the remains and equipment it was time to head over to the relatively inexpensive motel just around the corner from the crime scene. They would all be spending the night there to avoid a drive in the rainy night.

The small motel was booked completely and Booth ended up sharing a room with the anthropologists. Ordinarily, that wouldn't have been something of another world. But having an amnesic Bones was enough without having to deal with Chatty-Daisy.

Booth told the women that he'd shower last.

"Aww! That's so nice!" Daisy smiled at Booth. "He's such a gentleman." She commented to Brennan as she entered the bathroom.

Booth hurried through his shower, lacking lots of hot water. He exited the bathroom and didn't miss Daisy's sharp inhale of breath when she saw him: wet hair and shirt plastered to his torso because of his hasty towel-pass. Brennan couldn't help the wave of territoriality that washed over her in that instant.

"Good night." Booth said as he settled on the floor by the foot of the bed. His back was already protesting as he placed his head on the pillow.

"Good night." Daisy enthusiastically returned, making the partners wondered if she was actually getting ready to fall asleep.

"Good night." Brennan decided not to give the younger woman any window to start conversation.

An hour later Booth was still tossing and turning on the floor, groaning with discomfort. He heard the creaking sound of the mattress as one of the women moved to poke her head down at him. Booth clenched his eyes tighter, hoping it wasn't Daisy.

"Booth," Booth felt nice and warm to have Brennan looking down at him. Just the sight of her outlined head and hair falling around her face was enough to ease his back pain.

"Nah, it'll go away soon." He told her it was just a matter of finding the right sleeping position and his back ache would go away.

"It's the Lumbar region…" Brennan told him she'd noticed it in his gate when they arrived at the motel. What she didn't tell him was the flashback she had, the memory of the time when he refused her help to fix his back and how he finally gave in. She smiled because he was going to give in this time too. Sitting on the edge of the bed and still looking down at him, she motioned for him to flip over onto his stomach.

He felt her straddle his hips before settling down onto his ass. She tugged at his t-shirt and he was quick to help her remove it. Her hands worked on his back, starting on the Thoracic region and moving lower to the Lumbar region.

"Ooohhh!" Booth couldn't contain the moan. She sure knew what she was doing when it came to him, memory or not.

Brennan concentrated on the task at hand, ignoring as much as she could the sounds he was making.

_So sexy…_

Booth's latest moan stirred Daisy awake. She groggily sat up, eyes shooting wide when she spotted her mentor and idol straddling the agent. The partners stared back, stilling completely like deer caught by headlights. Daisy yawned, returning her head to the pillow. She just hopped they weren't too loud if they went ahead to continue with the deed.

The partners shared a soft laugh. Booth patted Brennan's leg as he moved to flip over, thanking her for her help.

B&B

"Are we almost there?" Daisy asked for the umpteenth time. Booth rolled his eyes, doing an inward groan.

After a few minutes Booth turned onto Daisy's street, eager to finally drop her off.

The younger woman waved goodbye and headed towards her front door. Booth idled at the curb until she entered the house.

He dropped Brennan off next, with the promise of coffee later on at the Diner.

Booth took the elevator to his floor. His back was doing much better, thanks to Brennan's wonderful hands. He closed his front door and headed straight to his bathroom. He stripped out of his clothing before exiting the bathroom.

He let out a shriek when he spotted Max sprawled on his bed.

"Max! What the hell! How did you get in?" He asked as he fumbled for a pair of boxers in his drawer.

Max sat up, telling the agent there was no need to hurriedly cover up. "We're both men."

"How did you get in?" Booth asked again.

"I'd like to brag that despite my age my skills are still in top shape, but the truth is that you make it easy for an old man like me to get into your place." The older man chuckled as he told the agent the fake rock by his front door didn't fool anyone.

Getting serious, Max jumped to the reason he was there.

"Yeah, Bones commented she crossed paths with you yesterday."

"She recognized me?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Booth admitted, "but it did cross her mind if there was new information she found out about her family."

Max sighed.

"I waved and smiled at her, but my Tempe…" Max's voice quavered.

"You knew it was going to take time…"

"Yes, I know!" Max huffed. "I needed to see with my own eyes that she's indeed working through this whole mess."

"She is." Booth assured.

"Can you keep an eye on her?" The older man knew it must be difficult for the agent too, especially when the partners were finally in a sentimental relationship.

"I am." The two stared at each other, the silent message passing between them loud and clear. "Bones will remember and she'll be back to being her complete self soon."

"I'll be keeping an eye on her from a distance."

As hard as that was for Max now that things where good with his daughter, they had been for a few years now, he knew the agent would be helping his daughter now that she needed it.

"I have to go." Max stood under the door frame, staring back at Booth. "Take care of her." Booth nodded.

Max walked towards the front door, relieved with the reassurance that Booth was taking care of his daughter.

Booth waited to hear the click of his front door, but was greeted with silence. The older man had skills in deed.

**Reviews are appreciated:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! Update! We know it took us a while to post again(mostly my doingXD I was stuck on my part, but I don't regret the wait because it was worth it. I love this chap from start to finish. Hope you all do too. **

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts and for reading:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Doctor Sweets was trying to get a coherent story from the excited shrieks his wife was eliciting, but so far had no success. As he watched her cross through the front door of their house with brightly lit eyes, he knew something definitely went down. He was dying to have Daisy tell him, but first he had to get his woman to relax enough to say something with clarity.

"Okay, Daisy. Relax. Do your breathing exercises. You remember them? Inhale, exhale." The psychologist was moving his hands up and down in demonstration for a synchronized breathing pattern, meanwhile Daisy imitated him. "You called me last night to let me know that Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan and yourself were staying in a motel due to the rain. What's happened that has you like this?"

"They're together, Lance!" She yelled excitedly. "They're finally together."

"Have they told you so?"

"No, but…." She grabbed her husband by the lapels of his suit jacket and got him to sit down. "Dr. Brennan and I were in bed and agent Booth was on the floor. We all said 'good night' and went to sleep. And then all of a sudden I heard some noises, like moans…"

"Moans?" Sweets interrupted. "What kind of moans?"

"What kind are they going to be!" Daisy exclaimed exasperated.

"Whose moans?" He reformulated the question.

"Agent Booth's." She answered, happy to continue with her relate. "When I sat up to take a look, Dr. Brennan was straddling him and when they saw me they paled. I quickly returned my head to my pillow."

"Oh my God!" It was his turn to exclaim with excitement. "You shouldn't have sat up, baby. But on the other hand… that was such unprofessional behavior on their part. But, are you sure they were…?" Sweets wanted to believe a 'yes', that the dam had finally broken and those two fell in the arms of the passion they felt for one another, but it could be an illusion. Brennan didn't hate Booth and they were about to, but it's been such a long time where they've been 'about to'… he saw the incredulity in his wife's face. "What if they were just…"

"Just doing what?"

"Maybe she was just fixing his back."

Daisy burst into laughter.

"No, Lancelot, of course not. That moan from agent Booth, the look they had when they noted I was watching them as if I'd caught them doing something illegal… But you can't tell them anything." She was suddenly alarmed.

"Why not?" Sweets replied. He'd already been planning how to approach the subject in their next session.

"Dr. Brennan wouldn't forgive me if she found out I told you this. Please, don't tell them anything. They'll share it with you if they want to."

"I suppose you're right." Sweets sighed. "It's just that they're such fascinating subjects and I've been waiting such a long time for something like this to happen…"

"I know, Lance, they're incredible." Daisy yawned, feeling tired. "Let's go to bed."

"To sleep?" Sweets asked with a naughty grin.

"If there's time." She gave him a smiling kiss.

B&B

Brennan was on her bed, thinking. True, her sleep had turned light since a young age, product of being in the system, yet she'd awoken as soon as she heard Booth's groan of discomfort. It was as if her body was on alert and on autopilot to get up and give him comfort.

It had seemed natural at the time, but now she couldn't help but think about the fact that it was extremely intimate to straddle him, rest her weight on his ass and pass her hands all over his muscular back. She once again did a mental replay of her massage: first she'd placed her hands on the scapulas and descending lower until reaching the lumbar region. That'd been the theory. But touching Booth's back as he simultaneously moaned in that extremely arousing way had been so exciting…if Daisy wouldn't have interrupted… She blushed and 'grr'ed in excellent furious fashion. She told herself it was fury for what Daisy might misinterpret, but deep down she knew that she was furious for not being able to rest on top of the agent for the rest of the night. She shifted in her current position, trying to get some sleep.

B&B

Booth threw himself on the bed, still trying to get a grip after the Max intrusion scare. That man was incredible, but it was also true that it was time to get rid of that fake rock by his front door. At this rate, one day it was going to be a robber letting himself into his apartment without breaking a sweat.

"Ah, it's great to be home." He announced as he loosened his body further. His back protested when he fell back on his bed a few moments before, but the change in position felt great. And then he remembered Bones' hands moving about on his back seemingly a thousand times, liberating his muscles, undoing the knots and making him feel better. Last night had been as if he'd once again had her, her soft and warm hands traveling the expanse of his back, alleviating the pain. It was pleasant, it was… erotic. It's been so long, too long, wanting to feel those hands touching him again and caress her whole body with HIS hands, kiss her again until they shared that 'melting, toe curling' sensation… he sighed, it was just a massage, she'd done it for him, but as a partner. There was still a long road ahead of them before she fully remembered how perfectly compatible they were as lovers, complementing each other.

B&B

"I hate when you do this." Booth announced as his gazed wondered around Sweets' office.

"I find your silence a complete waste of our time." Brennan stared directly at the younger man.

Sweets suppressed a chuckle. He found it fascinating that despite the memory issue with Brennan she still jumped in to defend her partner and/or support him.

"Well, it's been two days. How are you dealing with the field work, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets studied her reaction, every detail she showed.

"I find I've adapted quite easily to it." His gaze made her uncomfortable.

"Anything interesting happen out on the field?"

The million dollar question.

Booth stiffened.

_Daisy must've told him_. Booth thought before asking the psychologist to be more specific.

"If you're referring to the excavation..." Sweets shook his head. The partners were playing it dumb and weren't going to discuss the motel incident. Damn!

"Would you look at that?" Booth flashed his open cell phone at Sweets, rising from the couch. "Gee, time's up." Booth helped Brennan up and the two left the office.

Sweets groaned. "Never change." He muttered.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." A roundish man greeted them, handing Booth a file.

"Thanks, Charlie." Booth waved the file at Brennan, suggesting stopping for coffee to look over the contents before he dropped her off at the lab.

When they reached the parking structure another man crossed their path, but this time she was greeted by her name.

"Temperance, it's good to finally see you in person. Here at the Bureau we were all worried when we heard about your accident." Booth rolled his eyes at Hacker. The dude never gave up.

"Bones and I have official business to take care of." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back. Brennan found she enjoyed the touch immensely.

"Of course." Hacker smiled a bit wolfishly at her as he offered his help if she ever needed it.

"That's Assistant Director Andrew Hacker." Booth answered her silently pending question. He smiled. It could be his imagination, but he was almost certain he'd caught a disgusted facial expression from her.

B&B

Brennan was seated by her desk, still going over X-rays for their current case.

"Lunch." Angela announced; there was no room for discussion. The small child in the artist's arms was quick to reach for Brennan.

As they headed out of the lab Brennan smiled at the way the baby girl seemed to easily rest on her hip and the way her own arms automatically went around the child.

The walk to diner was spent in conversation. When they reached the diner they found it at maximum capacity and decided to grab their food to go.

"Unless you can find a table." Angela commented, getting in line to place their order.

"Hey!" Booth shouted for Brennan to join him at a table, not their usual.

"Hey." Brennan returned the greeting as he said he'd been about to call and see if SHE already had something to eat.

"Hello, gorgeous." Booth outstretched his arms for her to hand him the child. Little Tempe was quick to squirm in Brennan's arms and go to Booth. 

Brennan stood rooted to the spot as she watched Booth coo over the little girl. He looked adorable with the child on his lap and something about him just screamed 'fatherly'. She didn't have, or at least had no recollection of the facts to state he was a good father, yet that's how it felt. And something about the way he was interacting with the child provoked her own 'motherly instincts'.

_'Hunger'_

'Sex'

'Whoa'

'Horse'

'Cowboy'

'Child'

'Baby'

'Booth'

'What? You think I'm a baby?'

'You're a father'

'Oh! Mother'

'Birth'

'Happy'

'Sperm'

'Sperm? Dose this count...'

'Keep going.'

'Okay. Egg.'

'I want a baby.'

'Whoa'

'Horse.'

'No, wait. No. No, wait a minute.'

'Yeah we can stop here.'

The headache from that clear as day flashback was excruciating. She wasn't sure if she felt weak at the knees from the headache or the intensity of the revelation she'd wanted to have a child... with Booth.

"Bones, you alright?" Booth was quick to wrap his right arm around her waist and bring her slightly back to sit on his right thigh. "No. You lost your color there for a second and it looked like you were going to faint."

"Sweetie!" Angela laughed. "Looks like you found a table after all." Her grin faded when she noted the thickness of the moment passing. "You okay, Bren?"

Brennan nodded faintly, her gaze lost in Booth's. Angela took the child from Booth and the agent rose with an arm still around Brennan. Without another word Booth walked behind Brennan, steering her to the restrooms. Angela stared after them wondering what had happened, but knowing she should give them their space.

They entered the women's restroom and he walked her straight to the hand sink. He wet a few paper towels, pressing them to her nape.

"Bones, what happened? Another flashing memory?" He searched her face in the mirror.

"Yes." She whispered softly, nodding and telling him what she'd just revisited in her mind's eye.

"You remembered that? Just now?" She held his gaze through the mirror before she quickly turned around to face him, the wet paper towels slapping against the floor with the sudden movement.

"You had a brain tumor." She touched the pads of her fingers on his temples, staring deeply into his eyes as she told him she'd retracted in her request to alleviate the load on him in that tough time.

Booth's hands rested on her hips as his lips moved closer to hers. He'd always suspected her worry for his wellbeing was her reason to go back on the baby situation. Before his lips descended over hers the restroom door opened wide and a woman with a pack of kids bustled in. She gave the partners a disapproving glare.

They returned to the table and Booth sat her down in the seat he vacated a few minutes earlier.

Angela fed the baby, not making any comments for the time being. 

The artist was able to get something out of the anthropologist as the work day progressed. It was such an intense memory to have, but it was also a very important one.

B&B

Booth sank onto his couch, resting his head against the back of the couch. He'd been about to kiss her! Sure, it wouldn't be the first time, and God he needed to kiss her and feel her physically close...but he didn't want to put more pressure on her.

He pulled at the knot of his tie and tossed it on the coffee table. He was kicking off his shoes when his cell phone rang.

"Booth." He nodded as he listened. Two bodies found in the Everglades, same MO as their current case. He listened to the flight number that was available before flipping his phone shut and rising from the couch.

B&B

He was seated in his seat, coach of course, and with his eyes closed. He'd called the anthropologists and as far as he knew they were boarding in first class.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone pass him to occupy the seat next to his.

"Bones?" To say he was surprised was an understatement. "What are you doing here?"

"You sound surprised." Brennan scrunched her nose at him. Didn't they have to travel to examine another two set of remains?

"Well, yeah." He admitted he was surprised. "You ALWAYS travel first class." He couldn't believe she was seated next to him in coach.

"How can we discuss anything if I'm in first class and you're here?" He smiled; she wanted to be next to him. The thought made his heart swell with love for her.

"You should get some rest." He advised. "You still have a headache?" She shook her head no, also feeling comfort in his proximity.

B&B

"How the hell did she miss the flight?" Booth ground out, outside of the airport.

"I...she...she's boarding another flight in a couple of hours and she should be here early in the morning." She placed a hand on his arm, trying to soothe his anger. Booth smiled at her for the gesture. It wasn't Brennan's fault Daisy missed the flight.

"Ah." He sighed. He'd known having Daisy with them out in the field would be like this at one point or another. He didn't know if he should be relieved she stayed behind or annoyed.

They checked into a hotel a couple blocks from the airport. It was late and since Daisy was still back in DC so was the equipment.

He got a room for the both of them. It wasn't until they reached the room that he realized they were going to share.

"Sorry." He blushed, saying he'd go back down to the lobby and get another room.

"That's not necessary." She pointed to the bed; it was more than enough to accommodate both of them.

Settling into bed together felt much too commonly comfortable for her. It seemed as if it wasn't the first time they went to bed together.

She smiled knowingly. She had recollection of them hitting the sheets before, but that wasn't their purpose for tonight. Or was it?

Brennan awoke suddenly. She could feel Booth beside her on the bed, his breathing normal. He was awake.

"Booth? What are you doing awake?" She turned her head in his direction, catching the outline of his face in the darkness.

"Can't sleep because of the sounds."

And then she heard the sounds of a passionate encounter; the headboard hitting the other side of the wall, the moaning and panting.

"Oh." She acknowledged what he was referring to. There was suddenly more noise, their own bed moving slightly. Brennan felt as if the large picture frame hanging over their heads was going to come crashing down on them. She felt Booth shift and grab for her. In one instant she was pressed flushed on top of him and the next she was pinned under him on the carpeted floor.

The cries of ecstasy in the other room were drowned by their own increased breathing.

Brennan felt his hands smooth up and down her sides.

"Are you okay?" His breath hit her face as he spoke, sending shivers down her back.

"Now I am." She replied, her lips fusing to his. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! I hope you guys will like it, it's our favourite chapter so far ;)**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts and for reading:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

His lips tasted deliciously and even if no dormant memory was awoken in Brennan, it was as if it was yesterday when they shared their last kiss. That man sure does know how to kiss, Brennan thought while her hands roamed over his muscular back and pressed him even further against her body. His kisses were addictive and made her feel immensely alive.

This is wrong, Booth thought as he lost himself in his partner's kisses. He should stop her, she didn't remember, she wasn't the Bones he loved, not entirely; she was Dr. Brennan satisfying her biological needs with him. _She doesn't love you, she only desires you. You gotta stop her,_ a little voice deep in his head reminded him. But he missed her so much… her soft skin, her kisses, caresses, the way she flushed when they kissed… the way she seemed to vibrate all over when she reached release… tasting her had been like reaching Nirvana and now he was an addict for her. But, definitely, he had to find common sense for the both of them.

"Bones…" He started with husky tone, distracted by the feminine hands that were currently skimming his chest. He tried to clear his throat. "Bones, we should… should stop."

"Why?" Brennan questioned, taking him by surprise and flipping them to be on top. She pulled at his tee and rained kisses over his torso, slowly making her way down to his navel.

"Because we're work partners and…" Booth couldn't for the life of him concentrate. "And there's a line!" He blurted in a flash of inspiration.

The line, that damn line, the anthropologist thought, remembering Epps and the repercussion all of a sudden.

"We've crossed that line before," She smiled maliciously as she removed his tee, kissing his abdominals. "Or do you believe I don't remember that night in my apartment? You didn't seem preoccupied with the line while you unclasped my bra."

_Yeah, but that day was different, we finally knew that you… _

"But even so. We shouldn't…"

"Don't you find me attractive, sexually alluring?" Only sex, that was Brennan when he met her, he reminded himself. "Because your body doesn't agree with you." She smiled, rubbing against him.

"Aah. I know, Bones, but.." Brennan nipped at his earlobe and he knew he was a gonner. That as his weak spot, it melted him, made him crazy and it had never been easy to resist her. His lips returned her kisses, introducing his hands under the hem of her top and heard the victorious moan she elicited, vibrating throughout her whole self.

The heat was melting them as they divested one another without ceasing to devour each other's lips with an intense anxiety. Booth suckled her nipples and a scream escaped her lips as her hand wondered lower to cup the increasingly hardening partner's member over his pajama pants. She was about to introduce her hand under the waistband of his pants when…

Toc, toc

"Excuse me?" A masculine voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright. Is anyone in there?" The voice asked when there was no response. The partners had stilled their movements, still on the floor, incapable of reacting. "I'm coming in." The voice announced. It was then that Booth snapped out of it.

"No, we're alright, just give us a minute." He stood, fixing his clothes. Brennan instantly followed his lead. Booth walked over to the door, opening it slightly. The last thing he needed was to showcase his hard on. "What's the matter?" He asked, finding himself face to face with the hotel manager.

"You see, sir, there's been some complaints regarding the ruckus on the next room. A few picture frames have fallen in the middle of their… frenzy," The man was very relaxed as he spoke and Booth wondered if this sort of thing happened often. "Has there been an incident here, have you noticed something's broken?"

"Well, truth is that a frame almost fell on us." Brennan answered, standing to the right of Booth.

"I'll have to take a look at the damages." The man commented.

"That's not necessary." Booth replied curtly, blocking the entrance with his arm. "It's no biggy."

"I'll have to assess that on my own, don't you think?" The man asked educated but firmly. It was then that he noted the slightly out of breath appearance the couple had, the blush on Brennan's cheeks and her tousled hair and realization dawned on him. "Perhaps I should give you some time to get dressed and I'll return later to assess the damages."

"Thanks, that'll be best." Booth answered as he closed the door before the man changed his mind.

They both looked at each other, tense. In that instant the door opened again.

"You're Dr. Temperance Brennan, right?"

_Oh, no, not one of Bones' admirers, please not now_, Booth thought.

Brennan nodded.

"A Dr. Daisy Wick called saying she was at the airport and announced she should be here in about a half hour."

"Thank you." They replied in unison.

They dressed in their street clothes giving their backs to each other, not daring to look at one another. But as they left the room, Booth placed his hand on the small of her back. Brennan smiled. They headed downstairs towards the reception area, finding the young anthropologist with a suit case just short of her size, waiting for them.

"I brought the equipment." She said with a smile neither of the partners returned, lost in their internal musings. "I apologize for being late." Daisy stated contrite, interpreting the partner's serious gestures as a mute reproach. "I told Lance I didn't have time for... you know, but he's so caring and sometimes he makes me feel so special, making me lose all time notions...hasn't that ever happened to you, Dr. Brennan?"

"It's happened." Brennan answered distractedly, discretely sending a glance Booth's way. He puffed out his chest. Being the cause of his favorite squint to lose time notion was an authentic praise.

"Then you understand." Daisy continued, "But I've already told him that I can't give myself the luxury of being late to places and for that matter there will be no sex until the case is solved. Where are the remains?"

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other, humored. Daisy could be quite a case at times.

B&B

Several days passed without much advancement on the case, meanwhile the partners avoided to talk about the hotel incident. Every time she saw him Brennan relived those kisses and felt week at the knees. But her partner had imposed a distance that she had nothing more to do than respect for the time being. In that moment her partner silently walked by her side, heading over to Sweets' office for their weekly session. They knocked on the door and Sweets called them in. Sitting on the couch, they stared at the psychologist that for the first time in what seemed an eternity looked pale with bags under his eyes.

"Any news on the case? Anything that can lead to the killer?" Sweets asked with anxiety. The partners stared at each other, recalling Daisy's revelation.

"Nothing definitive right now." Booth answered with a smile. "Why the sudden interest, Sweets?" Booth asked innocently.

"Just in case you need help, a psychological profile..." He replied quickly.

"What's the matter?" Booth's smile widened. "You look.."

"Sexually frustrated." Brennan finished for him.

"What?" Sweets asked with wide eyes. "No, no! What makes you say that?"

"Well, Daisy told us at the hotel why she was late..."

"Wait. She told you that?" Horrified, Sweets' cheeks turned a dark red wine color. "I'd rather no know." He shook his head vigorously. "Has there been any changes in your work dynamic this week?"

Yes, we rolled on the floor of a hotel room and if there wouldn't have been any interruptions, we'd have had a wild lovemaking.

"No, nothing."

B&B

Sweets was too distracted to enforce a long and quality filled session and easily accepted when the partners stated it was time to leave.

"Want to grab a bite at the Diner before I take you to the lab?" Booth asked as they walked towards the elevators. Brennan was considering the offer and Booth jumped in. "Hey, come on! You can't say no. We are actually ahead of schedule." He laughed, punching the button to call an elevator.

"Because the session didn't run its full course." Brennan chipped in.

"Exactly!" Booth cheerfully supplied as they rode the elevator down to the parking garage. Brennan returned the goofy smile he was giving her as they hurried to his SUV. It all felt very silly and heartwarming and in the midst of a murder investigation Brennan found she enjoyed the feelings his company evoked.

Their usual table was taken so they opted to sit on stools by the counter. The waitress smiled at them as she scribbled down the order and left. The clatter and chit chat all around them was distracting and they both found themselves looking around, taking all the activity in. Booth's gaze landed on a young couple. The man helped the woman up from the seat, a woman who was most definitely sick, perhaps even terminal. The sight reminded Booth of a teary eyed Brennan sitting on the Lincoln Memorial steps as she confessed an 'I am scared' as she clung to him. The memory threatened tears of his own, but he fought them back.

Their order arrived and Booth forced himself to concentrate on his food.

Brennan noticed the instant he recoiled with his thoughts and wondered what had brought on the change.

"This is childish." Brennan's statement directed his attention back to her.

"What?" He asked.

"We spent a significant amount of time together, we're both attractive. Why is it..." Booth held up a hand to stop her. He knew where the conversation was headed.

"Yes, we have crossed _the line_ before, but those were different circumstances." The last thing he needed was for her to run off scared because he imposed his love on her. He was shocked when Brennan pointed out that if the change in circumstances was because of her current amnesic state. "Yes, no." Gosh, he was fucking the conversation up. "Look." He breathed in, "I care about you _a lot_." I love you so much. "From here to the moon and back." He grinned when he saw THAT look on her face. "And I'm sure you know how far that is."

"I do." She stated, snatching a fry from his plate.

"What I'm trying to say is that there are some things that are better if you remember rather than me telling you."

"Why?" She wasn't going to make it easy.

"Because by telling you something so important without you remembering ...it's just not the same. You'll be more confused." He had to smile when she pointed out that at the hotel there was no confusion. "Oh, woman, want I'm saying is that I don't want you to freak out if we, you know, become _intimate_."

"At the hotel from what I was able to feel and what I remember from a previous encounter," She smiled seductively at him. "Impressed, definitely. _Freak out_," Snatching another fry she continued, "Hardly."

She was going to kill him one day, he knew. He crossed his legs and tried to focus his mind on something else. Getting permanently banned from the Diner would hurt aside from being embarrassing.

But that raised eyebrow and crooked smile she had going on was melting him.

"Hey, you two." Angela clapped a hand on Booth's shoulder making him tear his gaze away from Brennan's.

"Hey." Booth's eyes lit up as the baby in the artist's arms went for him. "What are you two doing here?" Booth asked distractedly.

"I volunteered us to pick up the lunch order for the others. We're all having lunch at the lab." Angela signaled the waitress that she was here for her phone order. "It was a good opportunity to get some fresh air."

"You walked?" Booth asked. Angela nodded. "You can ride back with us."

"Angela." The lab's order was called and the artist ambled over to the register to pay.

"Aww! You're baby is adorable." A dark haired woman, very beautiful no doubt, cooed at the child and smiled sexily at Booth.

_MINE! He's mine._ Brennan wanted to scream it at the woman. She did her best to keep her cool.

"Shh,shh." Booth soothed the baby when she squirmed at the woman's touch.

"Aww! That _is_ one adorable baby." Angela joined in, having not missed that the woman was hitting on Booth and Brennan looked like she wanted to murder the woman. "You two must've put MUCHO dedication and enthusiasm when making this adorable little girl." Angela beamed when the woman made a hasty retreat. "You ready?" Angela asked, knowing she was cutting in on the stares the partners were giving each other. There was no doubt in the artist's mind that those two were imagining a very lusty filled night en route to making a baby.

"Yeah." Booth cleared his throat, handing the baby over to Brennan.

B&B

Over a week of arduous work led to the capture of their murderer, closing the case.

Brennan sat on the edge of the pool, lightly kicking her feet in the water. She's learned to be alone from a young age, though being alone had never actually equated to feeling lonely.

But tonight… Baby Tempe was fussy all day and the artist and entomologist called it quits early to head home with their baby. It was 'date night' for Cam. Sweets showed up at the lab and desperately dragged Daisy away.

And Booth… he had his son for the weekend.

Lonely. That was the feel here at the pool. It was late Friday afternoon and no one was at the pool. Brennan sighed.

SPLASH

The sound of someone diving into the pool brought Brennan out of her thoughts.

"Doc! How's it going?" James swam to her side, staring up at her as he asked her what she was doing all by her lonesome at the pool.

"I was just…" She was cut off by a group of people joining the previously deserted poolside. James caught the eye of a blonde and returned the interest. The noise and activity all around her didn't provide any beneficial distraction so Brennan decided to return to her apartment.

B&B

The next morning Brennan decided to have breakfast at the diner. Eating out wasn't always high on her list, but she decided some fresh air would be nice.

It was still pretty early when she arrived at the diner and the place was mostly empty. In a couple more minutes it would fill up with the early coffee go-ers. Brennan stood by the register, deciding on what she wanted when she heard a voice calling her nickname.

"Bones!" The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Booth's. It was a boy, Booth's son to be specific. As she watched him approach Brennan felt inclined to hug the boy. "Hi." Parker was quick to envelop her in a tight hug.

"Hello." Brennan returned the greeting, running a hand through the boy's hair. She knew the boy was Booth's son and had even remembered meeting the boy when he was only four years old one Christmas, but she wasn't sure how her relationship was with the kid.

"Parker." Booth returned from the restroom and found his boy in a hug with Brennan.

"Look, Dad." Parker released his hold on Brennan, taking her hand and tugging for her to follow. "Bones is here."

"I see." Booth nodded at his son, greeting Brennan as she followed Parker to their table.

"Hello, Booth." Brennan returned the greeting, finding herself seated by the window with Parker taking the seat next to hers.

"Okay, Parks. You ready with your order?" Brennan watched the interaction between father and son and had further proof of what a great father he was. "You Bones? Ready to order?"

"Sure."

Throughout the meal Parker chatted nonstop with Brennan. She marveled at the ease of their conversation. He was an intelligent boy and it was obvious the deep bond they shared. Brennan found she enjoyed the setting and conversed enthusiastically with the boy.

Booth was mostly silent, watching the way his son took over Brennan's attention and chatted her up. The agent smiled. He loved when those two were together. But the food was long gone and it would be time to leave soon.

"You know what would be fun to do today?" Parker asked eyes bright with cleverness.

"What?" The partners asked in unison and the boy chuckled.

"You always do that and it's not weird at all." Parker grinned at them before announcing what he was thinking. "We should go swimming at your pool. I've been practicing at the public pool that dive you showed me. And your cannon ball is awesome!"

"It's supposed to rain later." Booth knew it was a lame excuse, but he didn't want Brennan to feel pressured though he too was dying to spend the day in her company.

"The pool's inside." Parker countered.

"It's true. It's an indoor pool." Brennan was agreeing to the plan, so how could he be the one to ruin the plan?

"Alright." Booth signaled for the check, smiling at his son and Bones.

B&B

"That was well executed." Brennan complimented Parker when he reached her side. He was a good student and obviously remembered her instructions from their previous visit to the pool together, whenever that was.

"It's your turn. Do your cannon ball!" Parker urged.

"My turn." Brennan prepared, feeling silly yet willing to continue the fun.

"Look. Dad! You're going to miss it." Parker called for Booth to look at Brennan.

"Yeah, I'm watching." Booth's eyes were glued to Brennan's form, not missing a single movement.

"Cool!" Parker yelled.

"Bones?" Booth stood worriedly when Brennan didn't return to the surface. He reached the side of the pool and breathed a sigh of relief when Brennan's smiling face stared up at him. "Wait, no!" He felt his son's hand push him into the pool and tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Once wet and in the pool Booth smiled back at Brennan. She was having as much fun as Parker and that was more than enough to make his heart beat faster with love for his two special people.

As they hurried to Brennan's place for a quick shower Booth didn't miss the stares she gathered on the way. He was quick to place his hand on the small of her back, making it loud and clear that she was not alone and was totally off limits.

Parker ran for bathroom in the guest room as soon as Brennan opened the door.

"I'm going to check on him." Booth walked towards the guest room, though he wanted nothing more than to follow Brennan to her bathroom to help HER shower.

After their quick separate showers, the partners joined Parker in the living room.

"Watching a movie is next on the list." Baby Booth was quick to continue with the day's activities.

"I only have a small television in my kitchen." Brennan rarely tuned in to the news early in the morning before heading to work.

"We always watch movies at my Dad's." Parker looked at her funny, easily forgetting that she was sick and didn't remember a lot of things. But that was okay, he would help her with in whatever ways he could.

"You're pushing it, Parker."

"A movie sounds great." Brennan didn't want the day with the two Booth's to end so quickly. Booth gave her a crocked smile. Even if she denied it, Brennan had a soft spot for his son.

The ride to his place was passed with Parker's recital of all the bones he knew.

Brennan sat on the couch, hands resting on her lap as she waited for the other two to choose a movie.

"It's Parker's turn to choose." Booth informed as he sat next to her, fighting the urge to hug her close as Parker inserted a DVD.

"Why aren't you holding hands?" Parker furrowed his bro at the partners. "You always hold hands or hug when we watch a movie."

"Well," Booth was about to answer his son when he felt Brennan slip her hand under his, fingers intertwining. Booth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and felt her relax further against the couch and followed her example.


	9. Chapter 9

**We apologize for the delay. It took us a while to find the inspiration to begin the chap, but it's finally done and we hope you're still with us.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Parker yawned halfway through the movie and Brennan felt sleep begin its claim little by little. She let go of Booth's hand unconsciously, resting her head on his shoulder and reclined further against him. Booth threw an arm across her shoulders, squeezing her to his side and feeling his partner's grip tighten on him without her knowing she was doing it.

The movie ended and Booth found himself with a dilemma. He should take Parker to bed, but he feared that in moving from his current position he'd awake Brennan and she'd want to leave. He didn't want that because having her by his side made him extremely happy. But Parker couldn't sleep seated on the floor with his back resting against the couch, he'd have a terrible neck and shoulder ache in the morning.

He grabbed a couch pillow and placed it in Brennan's arms, which she hugged instinctively. He rose from the couch and took the boy to his bedroom.

The soft drone of the movie, her partner's body heat and the few hours of sleep sent Brennan off to slumber land, greeting her with a new buried memory.

_She was terrified. She was scared, really scared and felt the tears press against her closed eyelids._

_A beer. An open beer, hardly touched, was in front of her and Booth was seated by her side at the Founding Fathers bar._

_She was possible ill. Perhaps she'd die, she thought, feeling a tear roll down her cheek._

_Booth was by her side, but why wasn't he saying anything? Why didn't he wrap his arms around her to console her. She needed it…_

"Booth!" She called in dreams but the agent kept ignoring her. She extended her arms in an effort to touch him, but he seemed to moved away. "Booth." She begged, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He'd just tucked Parker in when he felt Brennan's voice calling for him. He returned to the living room in a sprint and found her with nails digging into the cushion, white knuckles and crying from behind closed eyelids.

"Booth." She begged again and Booth took the couch pillow away and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm with you, Bones, everything's alright, ok? Everything will be alright." He soothed, crushing her against his body and rocking softly.

Brennan felt the heat of his arms around her and his voice, full of love, penetrate her thoughts, consoling her. She smiled in her sleep, relaxing against him. Everything would be fine as long as Booth was by her side.

"Everything's gonna be alright." The last time he'd said that phrase Brennan was just as terrified and he prayed that she wasn't dreaming with that memory. The absent Bones with a sad gaze and tears… a desperate kiss.

That day they'd ended up at his place, in his bed. He'd hugged her until her sobs subsided and fell asleep. He remembered the fear and the immense pleasure of finally having her in his arms.

Brennan's memories were out and about in her subconscious, making an appearance in her dreams. She had to go to court and be an expert witness but everyone stopped her every few seconds to ask her questions. Zack wanted her to approve the markers and on the Angelator…on the Angelator was the face of her mother.

"_Joy? Joy Keenan? Your mother left your father." Said a man she remembered as McVicar._

"_I'm doctor Temperance Brennan." She stated, trying to suppress her tears._

"_Hey, I know, I know." Booth murmured while they shared an embrance._

She woke up suddenly, snapping her head back.

"Booth, my father killed my mother? Is that what you couldn't tell me?"

B&B

Booth stared at her in shock. So, she'd remembered her mother's death. That wasn't the best of memories for her to have but, he realized with sadness, Brennan had only remembered good times for the most part.

He didn't know how to go about answering her question. He needed to buy time.

"What did you remember?"

"The face…" She took a cleansing breath in preparation to continue, "my mother's face on the Angelator. Her remains were in bone storage. She was dead… she'd been at the Jeffersonian almost as long as I'd been there." She stared at Booth as if looking for confirmation and Booth couldn't do anything else but nod. "I've also recalled us talking to a man… his name… McVicar!" She exclaimed at the sudden revelation. She paled when she remembered what the man had told her.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked worriedly, crushing her to his side once again.

"No. McVicar said… said my father killed my mother. Booth, my parents… disappeared when I was fifteen and I have the sensation that I know why, but I just can't put my hand on it."

"Finger. Put my finger on it." He corrected automatically.

Brennan gave him a frustrated expression. "You're not helping me. You don't tell me anything. So answer me, I can handle it. Did my father kill my mother?"

"No." He answered on a sigh. "McVicar killed your mother." He had to tell her the truth, because stalling and hiding things from her will only make her suffer. "Your father had to flee to save his own life."

"Why were they running?"

"It's a long story."

"Is he still alive? My father… does he still live?" The question was murmured so softly that if it weren't for the fact that he had her in his arms, Booth might not have heard her.

"Yes, and he's dying to see you again. I believe he's the most appropriate to explain the why of their disappearance. If he hasn't showed up it's because he knows it'd be traumatic for you if you didn't remember him. In fact," He began, remembering a piece of information all of a sudden, "remember how you said that you crossed paths with a man of about your father's age a few days ago?" Brennan nodded ever so slightly. "It was him."

"Wow."

She was silent for a long while, enough for the agent to believe she wouldn't speak again. But she broke the silence.

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"Do I have a good relationship with my father?" 

"Yes, you do. He loves you very much." _And he'll castrate me if I ever hurt you again_, he thought with a smile.

"Could you…?" She inhaled sharply, "Could you take me to him? I'd like to meet him. My father." She saved the words, _my father_.

"Of course." Booth murmured, giving her a squeeze. As soon as she went back to sleep he'd give Max a call. He could just imagine his so to be father in law's enthusiastic face.

B&B

Their conversation ceased after he gave her some answers and promised to set up a meeting with her father. It was apparent how much the revelations had worn her out because after a few minutes of silent companionship and a soothing caress from Booth sleep claimed her again. 

Booth smiled down at her peacefully sleeping face and scooped her up. Careful as to not wake her he placed her on his bed. He opted not to change her into something more comfortable, not wanting to cause a misunderstanding. He removed her slip-on shoes, covered her with a blanket and kissed her softly on the forehead. 

Max was startled awake by the ringing of his cell phone. As the webs of sleep cleared and he saw it was Booth calling he quickly flipped his phone open. 

"Is Tempe alright?" Booth's assurance that Brennan was sound asleep at the moment eased him. The agent briefed him what Brennan had recently remembered. 

"Bones would like to meet up with you." Booth could imagine a teary-eyed Max at hearing that. When there was no response Booth wondered if the man was still on the line. "Max, you there?" 

"Y-yes." Max agreed to a meeting, silently thanking any higher power for the opportunity of being close to his daughter once again.

After agreeing that things might flow with more ease if the meeting was some place where Brennan would feel comfortable Booth ended the call. Since he'd still have Parker the next day Booth suggested the meeting to be at the dining area at the mall. The public setting would give Brennan confidence and would allow Booth to keep an eye on her from a short distance. 

Changing into his sleepwear Booth settled in bed next to Brennan. As soon as his head hit the pillow she had both an arm and leg thrown over him to keep him in place. Her head rested on his shoulder and Booth smiled, placing a hand on her hip and allowed himself to finally fall asleep. 

B&B

Brennan rubbed her feet together in an effort to warm them. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the early morning sunlight spilling through the drapes. Her body was comfortably snug to Booth's and she grinned. They fit together very well. Slowly untangling herself from him she rolled away from him. 

She was searching for some socks to warm her feet, but all she found in the drawer were boxers and undershirts. She was about to give up and close the drawer when the red lace caught her attention. As she held the panties in her hands Brennan was able to easily recall the afternoon spent at Victoria's Secret modeling interesting pieces of lingerie for Booth. 

Brennan looked at a sleeping Booth over her shoulder, because the modeling fun time in the dressing room _wasn't_ all that she recalled. 

"Mmm..." She bit her bottom lip, eyes closed, reliving the way he'd pushed her up against her front door and shared a passion filled frenzy the second they entered her apartment. 

Her soft moan woke him and the sight he was greeted with was enough to speed up his heart rate. 

"I called your dad." He had to clear his throat several times before speaking, deciding to change the subject before his gutter filled mind took over and he rolled her underneath his body. 

Brennan waved the panties at him, a naughty gleam in her eyes. Booth had no doubt she'd remembered something to do with those panties and that _fuck_ up against her door the day she bought them was high up there in his mind. His lower half was stirring with excitement and Booth knew he was getting himself into dangerous waters. 

"We should get a move on it. Wouldn't want you to miss your meeting with your father." Booth announced, sitting up. 

"We wouldn't want that." Brennan supplied, tossing the lace garment at him. With a mischievous smile she added, "Huh, we didn't even make it to the bedroom."

He needed a cold shower before they left his apartment. Booth felt his skin sizzle at the look Brennan had given him only minutes before. He wasn't made of stone and he'd restrained himself too much already.

He _needed_ this.

Lathering up, he closed his eyes and relaxed for a release. 

.

He drove Brennan to her place so she could shower and change. While she got ready Booth fixed breakfast for them.

It wasn't until he parked in the mall's lot and they walked towards the food court that it finally felt real for Brennan. She was going to see her father for the first time since the accident.

The bravery was gone and she couldn't help but grip Booth's hand as they approached an elder man seated in the middle of the food court. Booth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Max!" Parker was the first to speak.

"Hello, Parker." Max smiled wide at seeing the boy.

Brennan relaxed her grip on Booth's hand as she witnessed the intricate handshake Parker and Max shared.

"Hey, Booth." Max said to Booth, his eyes soft and filled with gratitude. "Tempe." His eyes focused on Brennan, smiling.

"Mornin', Max." Booth returned, sending Parker a look that said they should give space to the other two. "Bones, I'll be close. If at any moment you feel uncomfortable, just call me, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Booth." Brennan replied. Booth nodded at the two before leaving them alone.

"Booth's a good man." Max stated.

"He is." Brennan added, watching Booth's retreating form.

Booth sat on a bench with a direct line of sight to the arcade place Parker went in. He kept an eye on his son while simultaneously keeping an eye on Brennan. After ten minutes Booth felt like things were off to a good start between Brennan and her father.

.

Brennan found the conversation moving along smoothly. There weren't hurt feelings and the more they conversed the deeper certain memories became.

An hour of talking wasn't nearly enough, but the pounding headache that was growing was messing with her concentration.

"Hey, it's okay. We can pick this up another day." Max patted her hand. "Don't abuse, Tempe." He scolded, smiling softly at her. "Take care. We'll keep in touch." He didn't want to leave her side, but if they continued with the meeting he feared she'd exhaust herself.

"Thank you." Brennan thanked him for the help and for his patience, working at her pace to catch up with past memories. Max continued to smile, reminding her not to forget her snicker doodles.

"_Keep on trying_…" Brennan murmured as he walked her to the bench where Booth still waited.

Booth was on the phone. Max satisfied that his baby girl was back by Booth's side, waved goodbye.

"Gotta get you back to your mom's, Parks." Booth informed his son when he and Brennan approached him in the arcade place.

"Aww!" Parker whined, but the stern look his father gave him told him it was time to go.

B&B 

As Booth pulled into traffic after dropping Parker off at his mother's Booth decided to get Brennan talking. She'd been far too quiet.

"Had a good talk with your dad, eh?" Stopping for a red light Booth gave her left knee a soft smack.

"Can you take me to my mother's grave?" She turned in her seat to watch him.

"Uh..yeah, sure." Booth wasn't sure where her request came from, but agreed.

.

Finding flowers, though a bit past their prime, and a fairly well kempt grave wasn't what she'd expected to find. She felt silly talking to a grave, knowing her mother was no longer sentient and therefore couldn't hear her, but she did it anyway and discovered a sort of peace by doing so.

They grabbed some take out and ate at her place. After clean up Booth left to his place and the silence helped her contemplate the day's events.

In an effort to clear her head and relax before bed Brennan turned the stereo on.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

Nodding to the tune Brennan dropped on her couch to listen to the song she stumbled playing on the radio.

_When the working day is done  
Girls - they wanna have fun_

She shot off the couch, eyes narrowed.

"That…" She clenched her teeth together, wanting to punch Booth all over for his fake death.

B&B

Booth scratched his head, flipping through channels.

"Over three hundred channels and there's nothing good to watch." Sighing , he remoted the TV off. Booth stood, tossed the remote on the couch and contemplated what else there was to do.

Since nothing else appealed to him he'd decided to head to bed. He was about to turn down the covers when someone decided to pound on his door.

"Bones…" That was as far as he got with his question because one solid fist connected with his jaw.

**We're working on the next one;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Yeah, it took us a while and you've all been really patient, and for that we thank you. This chap lives up to it's M rating. Read on...**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"What the hell?" Booth questioned, bringing a hand to the affected area. The unexpected punch caused him to bite his tongue and the sting made him lose his cool.

"How could you do that to me?" Brennan accused, filling him in on her newest revealed memory.

Booth grunted. "Look, we've been over this before. There was a protocol..."

"I know." She interrupted, suddenly losing her anger and regaining some sense. Booth felt like a jerk at hearing her soft tone and stepped closer.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand this whole situation is difficult for you. I'm sorry I lost my cool for a sec there, but I wasn't expecting for you to hit me." He was still rubbing the affected area.

"You make me feel...different." Brennan revealed her frustration at feeling a stir of emotions where he was concerned.

"You think you're the only one that feels that way?" Booth questioned with disbelief, cupping her face in his hands. "Baby, you make me crazy too." He held her gaze, hoping to convey his emotions across to her. "You make me crazy in the best way." He clarified, clearing the distance between them and fusing his lips to hers.

Brennan welcomed the kiss, shifting the mood from chaste to full of need. Their tongues touched and a fire began to burn low in her belly.

Booth felt her grip the back of his t-shirt, making their bodies press front to front. All his tightly leashed control flew out the window and reminded him of how much he's wanted to show her his need and love for her.

Brennan swallowed his groan of pleasure as her hands snaked under his tee to caress his back. The man made her feel out of her element, her comfort zone and yet she trusted him.

They broke their kiss panting, but that didn't stop them from continuing. His lips landed hot open mouthed kisses across her jaw.

"Booth...show me." Brennan breathed in his ear, nipping at his earlobe while simultaneously thrusting her hips against his. She wasn't really sure of what she was asking for, but she knew he'd deliver.

"For you...anything." He spoke in between kisses. He felt her tug at his tee and in one swift move he was bare from the waist up. Brennan ran her hands across his chest and felt his own hands mold to her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as he began kneading the round mounds in his hands.

"Bones." He whispered, his lips left trailing kisses down her neck as he approached her breasts. She was wearing some sort of sleep tank allowing his lips to close around one nipple with little barrier in between.

"Yes." Brennan threw her head back, threading her fingers through his hair as his lips tended one nipple and his fingers tweaked the other. She was near the edge already and little clothing had been discarded. He was good...really good!

After spending some time on her breasts, he began steering them towards his bedroom, clothes flying in every direction. They bumped into his couch, stumbling to the carpeted floor. Laughter filled the otherwise silent living room.

She was down to only barely there panties and Booth lowered his head to continue kissing every inch of her skin possible. In response to his heated kisses Brennan ran her hands down his back, digging her nails to indicate her need. She gave his ass a quick squeeze before slipping her hands between their bodies, shoving his boxers down his legs.

His lips returned to hers as he allowed one hand to move to her center. He traced her lips before dipping one finger into her, her underwear long gone.

"Tell me you feel it too." Booth mumbled against her lips when their kiss ended, bitting her bottom lip softly. Brennan understood he was referring to more than just the release they were both spiraling towards. She did feel a deep connection passing between them and she nodded, wrapping an arm around his neck to press their bodies closer.

He added a second finger to pump her more fully as her own fingers curled around his hardness.

It would be impossible to stop so far into the moment and when she begged him for more he could only comply.

"Ohhhyesss!" She hissed with pleasure at the feel of him entering her smoothly, filling her deliciously.

He began with slow thrusts and soft caresses but when her tongue turned their newest kiss into a passionate frenzy he picked up the pace.

As wave after wave of pleasure washed over her Brennan dug her nails into his back once again, screaming his name loudly. He followed her over the edge seconds later, chanting her name horsely against her ear.

Several moments later he rolled off her, bringing her with him so it was her turn to be sprawled on top. The kiss he landed on her scalp and the soft circles he was drawing across her back told Brennan what they'd just shared wasn't meaningless sex.

They shared a connection that was deeper than the physical and instead of feeling overwhelmed by the revelation she felt complete. She'd finally grasped that previously eluding missing link between them. They were good together. Damn near perfect and there was no other place she'd rather be than in his arms at that precise moment.

As their breathing leveled Brennan placed a kiss over his sternum, hugging him tightly.

Before either of them had a chance to ponder the consequences of their actions, their day caught up with them and fell asleep.

B&B

Booth awoke again during the early hours of the morning, and was instantly aware of the events of the previous night. He knew, just knew Brennan was in his arms and his gut told him she wasn't running.

He opened his eyes only to find her watching him. He smiled and she returned it.

"I've never felt this way before." Brennan murmured. She'd fantasized about her partner's skills in the bedroom, but what they'd shared only hours before surpassed any expectations or short recollections she had of their previous encounters. The way his hands caressed her and the way his lips landed the most delicious kisses on her skin was just…the way he venerated her form with every look…but most importantly, the happy yet peaceful smile he sported while he slept.

"I'm sorry." Booth worried she'd suddenly regretted what they'd done. "I'm sorry I slugged you…and twice for the same reason. I just can't believe you faked your death." She raised a hand to his face, keeping her touch light. Booth closed his eyes to enjoy the contact. "Wait, I'll get something for that." She announced as she left the bed, taking in the slight bruise on his face.

He watched her head towards the bathroom with the guilt of having struck him etched in her features. Last night was perfect, incredible. It'd been such a long time since he'd had her happy and in his arms. She'd looked at him with love, yelled his name as she rode out the pleasure HE gave her.

"What's on your mind?" Brennan inquired from the door jam with a balm in her hands.

"Everything…nothing…why?"

"Is last night's activity included in your 'everything and nothing'?" She asked with a smile dedicated to his hardness. He gave her a half smile and the pull reminded him of her jab.

"Weren't you going to tend to my wound?" He questioned. "It hurts." He added with a fake pout.

"Don't be a child, Booth."

"Baby, Bones, baby." He smiled, correcting her even though her use of the phrase was still appropriate. "You've got a good punch for a woman." He commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She came closer to the bed, offended by the implication of the comment. Booth took advantage of the situation, grabbing her wrists and pinning her beneath his body.

"That I consider you a strong woman." He whispered against her lips. She was about to protest when his lips silenced her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed.

"Great response." Her smile returned. "But that won't you get you off the hook." She smiled victoriously, knowing she'd used the phrase correctly. She grabbed the balm and applied it on the affected area, using a soft and efficient movement with her fingers.

"Mmm…I like this." Booth stated with closed eyes. "I don't mind an occasional punch or two if you're gonna treat me like this after."

"What, this?" Brennan continued with her task.

"You know that's not what I mean." He took the balm from her hands and tossed it across the room. "I've waited a long time to be like this again." His breath ghosted along her neck as his hands traveled up and down her back. "And once is not nearly enough." He flipped them.

Brennan wasn't all that sure how she ended up beneath him, but it didn't matter because all she could focus on was his weight above her, his lips trailing kisses on her breasts while one of his hands made its way south.

"Booth…more…" Once wasn't enough for her either. A repeat after another was called for. It scared her how much she depended on him to be happy.

Yet, all thoughts dissipated when she felt him kiss her thighs. She ran her hand through his short hair in such a tender way that it was all Booth could do to not smile. He loved her. And even if she couldn't remember, she loved him too.

Thoughts and doubts once again disappeared when his mouth landed on her most needy zone. His tongue trailed her lips, reaching _that_ spot…

"Oh, oh… Booth, please, don't stop…" She released a hushed moan.

She was melting with pleasure and he loved it, but his aching member reminded him of the satisfaction they could both achieve with him inside her.

She grunted in protest when his mouth left her entrance and grunted with excitement when she felt his mouth return to her breasts.

He reared back to stare into her eyes.

"You ready?" Brennan nodded. That was all he needed and with a careful stroke, filled her, never breaking eye contact. She grabbed his neck, kissing him passionately as she allowed her hips to meet his, increasing the pace and intensity as they went.

She felt his touch and lips everywhere and she was almost gone. All she needed…

She slipped a hand between their bodies, headed to where they were joined. Booth intercepted her movement and replaced her hand with his, caressing her bundle of nerves just the way he knew she needed it until he felt her contract and grip him tighter.

"Booth…yes, yes, Booth!" She shouted as the orgasm hit her.

"Bones…" He panted, collapsing against her. He brushed aside the sweaty locks clinging to her forehead and cupped her cheeks with his hands to kiss her lips sweetly.

She'd never felt special with anyone. Never. Maybe she loved him, she thought, feeling terror creep into her mind.

But then he kissed her again and she felt happy and worry-free.

He slipped out of her, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, cherishing her like a prized doll.

_"I got you, baby."_

Those comforting words he gave her after Dr. Leacock's attack came to mind. He'd hugged her the same way then, making her feel like nothing bad could get to her. Nothing could burst their buble.

Except a ringing cell phone did. His to be exact.

The agent grunted, reaching for his cell phone.

"The FBI? Really, at this hour?" Booth narrowed his eyes at the number displayed on the screen.

"You have to answer." Brennan tiredly stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." He let out a sharp exhale. "Booth…Yes, sir….No, sir…Why me?...No, sir, of course I'm not questioning your orders. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up and sat up to get ready.

"What's going on?"

Booth sighed.

"It's classified. I'll be out for a few days, three maybe four days." He thought about it for a second. "But knowing how unpredictable these things can be I might be out longer. Probably a week."

"I understand."

They shared a quick bite and although she'd manifested her support, Brennan hardly spoke through their meal. He drove her to her place on his way to the Hoover. He gave her a soft peck on the lips, but she was quick to deepen the kiss.

"Please, be careful." She wanted to tell him '_don't be a hero'_, but those words were filled with sorrow for some unexplained reason.

"I will. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. You'll see." He gave her one last kiss.

Brennan stayed on the sidewalk, watching him drive away. The internal struggle between reason, feelings and dozens of memories all collided, making it difficult to compose herself.

Three days. _He will return in three days._

B&B

Three days became a week and even though Booth warned her it could happen, she didn't really think she would have to go an entire week without having contact with him. Her time at the Jeffersonian was spent mostly in bone storage.

Keeping herself busy with identifications didn't help her keep her thoughts from wandering into the different horrifically dangerous scenarios her partner could be involved in. Her efforts paid off, like they always did, completing a record breaking number of identifications.

On the seventh day she finally headed into her office. She needed a more forms before continuing with her bone storage identifications.

She opened the first drawer and spotted a marble and a small dolphin. A smile graced her lips without her permission. She placed the forms she needed on her desk and searched her drawers for anything that could lead to a new memory. Her search ended when she found a paper.

_The paper._

All of a sudden everything made sense.

B&B

He hated secret missions. It hadn't always been the case, but ever since he partnered up with Brennan they made him feel as if he was abandoning her.

And this last assignment was so fucking inopportune!

When he FINALLY had _her_, not just physically but emotionally as well, he'd been pulled away.

The three to four days ended up being a week. Seven long days with her incrusted in his mind when his concentration had to be focused on the operation. A single error could have led to casualties and he couldn't let that happen.

But at last it was over. The seven days were behind him now and a plane landed him in D.C. He headed straight for the lab, where he knew he'd find her even though it was past eight.

He crossed the double glass doors and saw Micah.

"Have you seen Bones?"

"She was in her office, but then she left."

"Did she say where she was going?" The guard just shrugged.

Booth entered her office and found her desk neatly arranged with only a single sheet of paper on its surface. He picked it up and as soon as his eyes scanned the information, he knew where to find her.

B&B

Although he knew where she'd be, Booth couldn't hold back a sigh of relief when he spotted Brennan seated on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

"Hey." He greeted, dropping next to her.

"Hey." She answered without facing him.

They stayed in silence for a while, watching the city. Booth placed a hand over hers.

"This is where we _really_ began." Brennan whispered, her gaze fixed on their joined hands.

"You've remembered?"

"Everything."

**She remembers! XD any guesses on what the contents of 'the paper' are?**

**In the next chapter you'll know what happened;) Reviews are encouraging:)**


	11. Memories Part 1

**It's hard to believe, but yeah we're still alive and haven't forgotten about this fic. I'm elbow deep in assignments that are awaiting completion and I'm working 40 hours a week:/ October was a killer month for me; had five back to back exams and this month isn't any better. This is why none of my stories have been updated in the past months, but the semester is almost done!**

**Okay, so in the previous chapter Booth finds Brennan seated on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and she reveals she's remembered everything (I strongly suggest you re-read the previous chapter just because it's got some B&B lovin'XD Intially everything that lead to their accident and Brennan losing her memory was going to be in this chapter, but because of time constraints (free time is nonexistent for me) we decided to do a two parter. This is part one and part two should be up (fingers crossed) by Thanksgiving week.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Angela gasped, instantly placing a hand over her rounded belly.

"Sweetie, feel it." Angela gushed, informing her friend that the baby had just kicked. In response Angela felt her friend grab her shoulders and pull her back. The sound of screeching tires was immediately followed by a honk and a nasty 'watch it, lady!'. Angela blinked, realizing she'd been too caught up in her excitement to pay attention to the road. "T-t-thanks, Sweetie, you saved my life." Angela took in a deep breath, trying to scratch out the horrible scenarios running through her mind. Had it not been for Brennan's quick reflex...Angela didn't even want to think about it.

Once they were inside the diner with their orders placed, Angela silently chastised herself for her carelessness. She'd invited Brennan out for lunch, well pretty much dragged her out to lunch, because she knew something was the matter with her friend. The anthropologist had been real quiet, more than usual, over the course of the current week. At first Angela thought her friend's isolation had to do with the high demand their latest case was putting on all of them, but now Angela sensed it was something entirely different.

Their meal was uneventful, neither touching much of their food and Angela felt the failure of not being able to crack the shell Brennan was currently hiding in.

B&B

When one lone tear rolled down Brennan's cheek Booth found himself following its path.

"Hey, Bones, I know you're not drunk enough to be crying." He tried to joke. They'd just gotten to Founding Fathers and they were both on their first celebratory beer.

Brennan took a long swing from the bottle. She sighed as she toyed with the label. Booth's worry grew. She seemed tuned out of reality, far far away with her thoughts.

"Bones?" He gave her arm a light poke. Her blue eyes, shinning with unshed tears, bored into his. "Hey, what's the matter?" Brennan's fingers uncurled from around the bottle. Her hand traveled up his jacket-clad left arm, squeezing as she went until she reached his shoulder. The way she clutched at his jacket felt as if she was trying to hold on to something, to hold on to him.

"These years...a lot has happened..." She blew out a whoosh of air, telling him how much their partnership meant to her.

"Bones, why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Her words were scaring him. Was she leaving?...where?

Brennan stared at him, knowing regrets were ugly and allowed instinct to take over.

Her lips on his were a surprise, an unexpected but welcomed surprise. She led the kiss, hot and desperate, loving and everything in between. Booth's tongue followed hers. He didn't want the kiss to end; it was so emotionally filled on both ends. When they broke their kiss, breathing heavy, she was practically sitting on his lap. It took her eyes a few seconds to focus and when they did she pulled back.

"Bones..." She was up and moving through the crowd towards the door before her nickname left his lips. His gut told him he couldn't let her walk away now. Not after that incredibly amazing kiss. He slapped a few bills next to his drink and took chase after her.

By the time he made his way past the crowd of people and reached the sidewalk, she was nowhere in sight. He figured she couldn't be too far off even if she'd gotten into a cab. He fished his keys from his pocket and sprinted to his parked SUV at the end of the block.

The drive to her place felt eternal and annoying since every single traffic light he encountered conspired against him by being on red.

He pounded on her door, feeling a rush of adrenaline curse through him. He felt like this was_ it_. This was the moment when they either caught fire or parted their separate ways...

"Bones!" He growled when there was no response to his calling. He doubted she was home, but he just couldn't give up.

"Sir." Booth saw the building's doorman by his side. Apparently the neighbors complained about his ruckus.

Next, he went to the Jeffersonian. Siren on.

Her office was dark and locked, so he didn't break stride and headed directly to bone storage. She wasn't there and his worry became fear.

The whole situation was bizarre. He'd noted a shift in her over the past week and he couldn't put a finger on what it was. Her change correlated with the beginning of the case they'd just closed; but knowing her he had the feeling her internal struggle, whatever it was, wasn't professional.

And if that conclusion wasn't enough for him to pinpoint the source, the kiss she initiated at Founding Fathers announced loud and clear it was definitely PERSONAL.

Over half an hour later he finally found her seated on the bottom step of the Lincoln Memorial.

"There you are." He whispered to himself, taking a few long strides to reach her side.

"You can't just kiss me and then expect me to let you run away." His voice cut through her thoughts. Of course she knew he'd find her. "Bones, talk to me."

When Brennan finally looked at him he recognized the fear in her eyes. The only times he's seen that look he's been close to death.

"Hey, what is it?" He questioned. "You can trust me." His plea made her open up.

The fact that she gave him the layman's version only served to show how distressed she was. She told him about a routine checkup and how her test results came back 'inconclusive'. In a previous time he might have asked her to 'dumb it down' another notch, but he knew what she was getting at.

"No." He spoke firmly, trying to reassure them both. "You can't be sick." He shook his head adamantly, refusing to believe that she was seriously ill. "You're the healthiest person I know." It was true. "You eat all that green stuff and exercise…" He trailed off, linking an arm with hers as he dropped next to her on the step. "Why don't you just have them redo the test? You'll see…" She cut him off.

"Because I'm scared." With her confession she rested her head on his shoulder, crying softly. Automatically, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. His mind was racing with unanswered questions and the possibility of losing her.

They sat in silence until the chilly night breeze became unbearable.

"Come on." Booth stood, bringing her up with him. "I'll drive you home."

"No." Brennan wiped her eyes, shaking her head. Booth nodded, taking her hand and leading the way.

B&B

As Brennan showered after an assurance from Booth that it was what she needed to settle down and sleep, he scrambled to change the sheets. He was really backed up on laundry so he dropped the dirty sheets next to the already overflowing hamper. The door connecting the bathroom and bedroom slid open and Brennan joined him.

"Hey." He gave her a sheepish grin, blocking his mountain of dirty clothes from her view. She nodded in his direction and flopped on the bed. Booth felt a knot form in his throat when he heard her sigh. "Aww, Bones." He whispered, sitting next to her on the bed. "We're gonna figure this out." He promised. It was his turn to be her rock. "Everything's gonna be alright." He soothed.

"Yeah?" Brennan asked even as she initiated an embrace. The force of the moment drained some of his optimism. He fell back on the bed, holding her. There wasn't much else they could say, so they held each other in silence.

He'd been an idiot. It wasn't that he was just realizing she_ was _the WOMAN who was going to love him for the next thirty or forty or fifty years. No, her actions of the past months and over the years spoke for themselves. Perhaps his biggest mistake was thinking they had time. Time...he of all people should know how fast it passed by.

With her head resting on his chest and listening to his heartbeat she fell asleep. _Probably for the first time in days_, he thought. Careful not to wake her he slipped from the bed, placing her in a more comfortable position and draping a blanket over her. He rejoined her, throwing an arm over her hip to keep her close. He landed a soft kiss on her scalp, silently promising that he wasn't about to let her go.

The next morning she awoke to a soft tap on her shoulder. Booth motioned for her to get up.

He drove in silence and she didn't have to ask where they were headed.

The clinic was deserted when they arrived. They went directly to the front desk to sign in.

"What time is your appointment?" The heavily make-upped receptionist asked distractedly.

"We don't have an appointment." Booth answered.

"Okay. Name, please?"

"Temperance Brennan." Brennan stated. The woman's head snapped up so fast she almost fell from her chair. Booth didn't miss the woman's astonishment. Booth noticed the surprise on the woman's face wasn't because Brennan was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and track pants.

"Dr. Garber is with a patient at the moment." The receptionist eagerly told them to have a seat, hurrying off to notify the doctor of Brennan's presence.

They spent a good fifteen minutes waiting before a short man with graying hair ushered them to his office.

The doctor had tried to get a hold of Brennan numerous times after she walked out of his office a week before. The man seated by her side had to be the reason as to why she stopped her avoidance and came to see him. Taking advantage of her sudden change in willingness, the doctor got down to business.

B&B

"Come on, Bones. You have to eat." Despite her insistence on not being hungry Booth served her a bowl of tomato soup and a grill cheese sandwich. He resorted to serving something quick to eat in hopes of convincing her.

"I'm not a child, Booth." She glared at him to make her point. He waved the spoon in front of her, nudging her arm playfully.

"Come on. You know you wanna." He turned up the wattage on his smile. Brennan gave her head a small shake, obviously amused, and took the spoon from him.

When she was done eating he suggested they take a walk.

"What about your laundry?" Brennan wondered how long he was going to put that off.

Booth made a face. "It's a lot of clothes."

"I'll help." Booth accepted because he needed the help and it would help her take her mind off things.

She teased him endlessly and they bickered the almost two hours they spent at the Laundromat. He was entranced by her laughter and that little snort that escaped her when she laughed real hard.

When they were finally done putting away the clean clothes they were both exhausted. He didn't even ask her if she was planning to spend the night. He simply handed her some clothes to change into and snuggled with her under the covers.

**Reviews help the muse:D**


	12. Memories Part 2

**As promised, part 2. Hopefully you're still with us on this one.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

She'd been terrified, feeling extremely lonely… Thankfully that was no longer the case, because she had Booth. There was still some anxiety over the uncertainty of the situation, but she had him and no matter what the outcome was, they would get through it.

His arms around her made her feel protected. She'd felt that way before, but this time she knew it was different. They were in it together, far beyond the 'just partners' label.

She didn't want to die without betting on him. But she didn't want to hastily take that leap.

They slept together, just slept together and waking up to him had been incredible.

She loved him.

They would be together no matter what.

It was that knowledge that kept her focused on the remains she was currently working on.

The test results would be available that afternoon.

Booth would be by her side.

She'd never felt so scared.

At four. At four they would know…

B&B

At three thirty Booth showed up at the lab. He tugged on her hand as he led the way out of the Jeffersonian, even as she protested and told him there was still time to make the appointment.

"It's a ten minute drive, Booth."

"I don't want us to be late." Booth replied, their eyes locking. As he held her gaze he was able to see the worry and love and he couldn't help giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, you're gonna be fine." He said with emotion.

"How do you know? You can't know that."

"I just know." He answered and for once his partner didn't respond. _God, she must be extremely horrified_, Booth thought.

They arrived at the clinic fifteen minutes before their appointment time and the car ride was unusually silent.

"See, Booth? We could have left at this time and we still would have made it."

"Yeah, but… it doesn't matter, Bones." How could he tell her that he'd found it impossible to concentrate on his work and that all he wanted was for the uncertainty to be over?

They waited quietly until the nurse motioned for them to follow.

Dr. Garber smiled when he saw them and asked them to take a seat.

"Temperance Brennan," He began as he flipped through the manila folder that held her test results. "As I was able to confirm with this analysis there's no grave anomaly, except a slight iron deficiency. You should take more care of yourself."

"See? You shouldn't skip meals!" Booth hissed in her ear.

With a smile Brennan ignored her partner, motioning for the doctor to continue.

After answering some questions to better pin point the source for the deficiency, the doctor recommended an iron supplement and reminded Brennan to watch her eating habits. With that they were dismissed, reminded Brennan to make a follow up appointment.

Once they exited the building the partners shared a look of relief and excitement.

"You're fine!" Booth smiled wide, grabbing her waist and raising her with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" It was her turn to smile. When her feet once again touched the ground she couldn't help it. She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him passionately. He placed his hands on her waist to deepen the kiss. It was a kiss of happiness and weight free, but it was also their first kiss void of any fear or desperate reactions. It was simply love.

When they broke apart for air, they both sported a smile.

"This is going to sound bad," Booth began, "but all I want to do is take you home and rip your clothes off."

Brennan's eyes darkened with desire, mentally playing his scenario.

"Booth…I…it's a very appealing suggestion…" Her gaze raked over him as she bit her lower lip. "But we also have a case and…this last week was so…destabilizing."

Booth wrapped his arms around her and gaze a spin. Her surprised yelp made his smile and he couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her cheek as they made their way towards the SUV with a silent promise handing between them.

They would wait.

B&B

She desperately wanted to solve the case and it had never been such a struggle. She couldn't concentrate her focus on the evidence and the bones seemed to clam up on her when she needed them the most. She was somewhat upset that it was Vincent who succeeded in finding cause of death. Because of her lifestyle it had always been easier to lose herself in her work when she was alone or distressed, but the euphoria she felt for knowing she had a tomorrow and wherever she was headed with Booth disputed priority in her mind.

In the end they finally cleared the darkness, the murdered confessed and Booth went searching for Brennan at the lab.

"Paperwork?" Brennan asked, raising her head as soon as she heard him shuffling past the door.

"Yes. Your place or mine?"

Brennan thought that question had a double entendre, but kept it to herself.

"Mine."

"I like a woman that knows what she wants." Booth gave her a half smile, looking at her with such intensity that Brennan felt weak at the knees. "Thai?"

"Uh…sure."

The food was picked up on the drive to her place and once inside her apartment they started on their food and paperwork in silence. There was tension…and some hesitation on not meeting the other's expectation. When they were done they both noted there was a high change for their uncomfortable silence to continue. But Booth decided to end it.

"You know? I couldn't concentrate this whole week just thinking about this moment." He confessed.

"Well, you didn't do a bad job after all. You got a confession, didn't you? In my case, it was Vincent who found cause of death." She recognized smiling and obviously embarrassed. That was a huge declaration coming from his partner and Booth's lips curved up.

"Truth is, it was Sweets who got the confession."

Brennan's response was a loud laugh and the agent allowed himself another smile. In an instant they were both quiet, staring the other in the eye and without thinking or planning they closed the distance between them. It was a soft and sweet kiss in which Brennan felt a never before experienced sensation.

They parted and his eyes held a mix of fear and hope. She knew that this time around it would end well and kissed him again. The kiss gained more heat, passion as their lips moved in a frenzy.

Brennan, without interrupting the kiss, moved her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing. He only moved away from her long enough to discard the offending article. His hands unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall forgotten on the couch. Brennan fell back, feeling Booth's meandering hands on her body as he lowered the straps on her bra. His lips left hers and traveled down the column of her neck, making Brennan arch towards him as he moved lower… He discontinued his southward movement to whisper in her ear, _"I've waited such a long time, so many years, to finally be with you…"_ She shuddered in delight and kissed him again, this time more passionately as she worked on his jeans. Her hand squeezed him through the rough material of his jeans, eliciting a moan on his end.

Booth seemed to go wild, tearing the bra from her body as his lips zeroed on her breasts. His mouth played with the newly revealed flesh as if he would never tire of doing so, but his lips trailed to her abdomen and continued to move lower with excruciating deliberateness.

"Off." Booth murmured hoarsely and Brennan felt a new wave of excitement wash over her at his words while her partner carefully lowered her jeans. Her panties were next on the list and she had never felt so exposed and loved at the same time when Booth admired her naked body, his hands applying a feather like caress on her thighs.

"Booth, kiss me." She begged, and he knew she was referring to her lips. He nipped at her inner thighs, nearing her sex but never actually reaching it. "Booth…please." She tried again.

Brennan's eyes were a shade of blue he'd never seen before, but he loved it because he knew it was all for him. He lowered his head and kissed her where she needed to be kissed the most, licking her entrance.

"Ohohohoh." Brennan moaned in pleasure. Booth continued to use his tongue on her and the anthropologist felt her mind turn to mush. She loved reaching orgasm that way, but for their first time she wanted her partner to experience as much pleasure as he was giving her. "Booth, stop. Stop or I'm going to…"

"And you don't want to?"

"I wanted it to be with you, at the same time, as we break the laws of physics…or the bed." She used her best seducing tone and bit her lower lip for emphasis. Booth thought he might combust when he heard her comment and all he could do was nod in agreement. He placed his hands on her ass; pressing her to his front as her she crossed her legs around his waist. He led the way to her bedroom, his precious cargo in hand.

He reached her bedroom, that place he'd longed to be, and deposited her on the bed. He was delicate in his task and he watched her as if he had no clue what how to proceed.

"You're still not naked, Booth." Brennan's voice was broken with desire and it drove him crazy the way she was nodding at his too tight boxers. "Are you going to take them off? Or are you waiting for me to drag them off of you with my teeth?"

Booth liked that idea, but he was afraid of coming instantly. He couldn't let that happen, so he was quick to remove them himself.

When Brennan caught full sight of his body she moaned.

"Booth, come here…I can't…" Brennan couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel their bodies pressing skin to skin.

He covered her body with his and kissed her again. The kiss was profound and leisurely until Booth moved down her body again, stopping to live out his fantasies with her breasts.

"Booth, I need you." Brennan said and as a means of confirmation, she took his hand in hers and placed it on her throbbing core. She groaned with the contact, "See?"

Booth wanted to be patient. He wanted to maximize the experience, but she was so wet and hot that his mind revolved around him burying himself in her heat to satiate them both, moving inside her until they both reached a release.

He positioned himself at her entrance and barely entered. The moan of pleasure he received from his partner was his cue to continue, filling her completely and feeling like he was heaven. Booth was completely naked and on top of her, his breathing on her neck, his hands on her breasts, both of their hips moving and meeting the other thrust for thrust, trying to get closer to the other even if that were physically impossible. Brennan arched her back as her imminent orgasm came, the most pleasurable of the many she'd experienced in her lifetime, and she couldn't help but close her eyes.

"Bones, look at me." Booth whispered and she opened her eyes in order to lose herself in his eyes. Booth's gaze transmitted lust and passion but respect as well…and love. He watched her as if he were a man lost in the desert and had finally found that body of water to satiate his thirst. He'd looked at her like if she were all he needed to survive. He looked at her with love.

"I love you." She murmured and felt tears sting her eyes. "I love you." She repeated, surrendering to the feeling of being joined.

B&B

With a coffee cup in each hand Brennan returned to the bedroom, smiling to herself when she caught sight of Booth on the bed. He looked completely edible bare chested and with only a thin sheet riding low on his hips, doing nothing to cover the morning erection he sported. Three months had passed since their first lovemaking and seeing him so relaxed still excited her.

Brennan left the coffee cups on the little table by the door, leaning against it to better take a look at him. They'd spent most of the night making love, but just seeing him so peacefully sprawled on the bed caused a fire to burn low in her belly.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes and a sexy smile Brennan pushed from the table and made her way towards the bed.

Being nude gave her a better advantage at being quiet. Slowly she pulled the sheet away from him. Booth turned his head to the side and mumbled something, a hand automatically searching blindly for the sheet. Brennan stopped in her tracks hoping he didn't wake up and ruined the surprise. When he didn't stir further, Brennan climbed on the bed to settle between his spread legs.

Her arms rested on either side of his hips, his legs encasing her form. She blew out a breath against his groin and giggled softly when he moaned. 

_Perfect!,_ she thought as her fingers skimmed his lower abdomen.

Brennan landed a kiss under his navel, nuzzling his length at the same time. Another sound escaped his lips and his right hand came to rest on his stomach. 

With a grin she closed her lips around the tip, her fingers caressing his shaft. 

He was in the blissful in between before waking but something was bringing him out of slumber real fast. Right when he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling he was aware of the warm hands and mouth centering their attention below his waist. 

"That's hot. You're hot, Bones." Booth mumbled, placing his left arm behind his head to better enjoy the show. The hand resting on his abdomen moved lower and toyed with a strand of her hair. 

Brennan met his gaze, enjoying his dark and hooded eyes. With her hands on his hips, Brennan took him deep, all the way into her mouth. 

"Fuck!" He groaned, both the visual and feeling was working him to a release. He'd told her before how good she was and she'd shared how much she enjoyed giving him oral pleasure. 

He felt one of her hands leave his hip and then felt the same hand brush against his thigh. He could feel her rotating her hips and moaning against him. When he opened his eyes they nearly rolled back when he saw her dipping her fingers in and out of her core. His hips automatically bucked into her mouth, his hand tangling in her hair. 

He couldn't even form any words to warn her to stop before he lost it. The whole scene was just too damn good! It was erotic and sexy and all he could do was chant her name as he came long and hard in her mouth. 

She sucked him eagerly as her own orgasm rocked her body.

"Wow, Bones…that was…" He began, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't plan this, but when I entered the room and saw you laying on the bed…looking so appetizing…"

"Appetizing."

"Yes, and even more as I recalled last night's activities." She gave him a crooked smile and Booth wanted to kiss her badly. "This was supposed to be our weekend away, but we spent last night locked in here."

"You didn't complain." Brennan gasped in fake indignation at his cockiness. "But I agree. What if we hop on the SUV and just go where the road takes us?"

"The road?"

"Yeah, let's just get on the road and go to a small town to spend the night…"

Brennan pondered his suggestion.

"I like the idea." She patted his thigh in encouragement. "Get dressed. There's no time to waste."

B&B

When they reached the SUV Brennan, as always, wanted to drive and Booth didn't protest.

"Alright, you can drive." He smiled knowingly.

"Why?" Brennan asked weary of the lack of bickering over her wanting to drive.

"It's a treat." His smile widened.

Brennan arched her eyebrows. "Are you trying to bribe me? Using operant conditioning?"

"The what?"

"Skinner's theory. Utilizing a reward-punishment approach to get me to behave in a certain manner."

"No." Booth laughed, approaching her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "It's just a treat. So you can feel good…you know, for…" His lips skimmed her ear, "making me feel so good this morning."

She grinned and took the keys he was dangling in his hand.

B&B

They had been on the road for two hours.

"We should turn on the radio."

"Why?" She was enjoying their chatter.

"Because if there's some sort of hold up or accident, then we'll know."

"Alright."

Brennan turned the radio on and they settled on a station giving an hourly report on traffic. There was no big traffic delays on their way.

"_That's it for now, folks. Stay tuned for Foreigner's classic, Hot Blodded."_

They couldn't help looking at one another and laughing as they sang at the top of their lungs.

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous. Just me and you…_

Brennan snuck a quick glance his way and smiled…

"Bones, watch out!" Booth yelled as he saw a truck headed straight for them.

_I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

Was the last thing heard before darkness enveloped them.


	13. A new beginning

**We apologize for the wait. It took us a while to work out the chapter, but here it is: the final chapter. The Spanish readers got their update a few hours ago (I had mouth surgery yesterday so I was still sleeping off the meds) and now it's your turn to read it;)**

**We also wanna thank everyone who read, reviewed and alerted. Though it took us a while to post in between chaps, every comment and alert was a reminder to get a move on itXD**

**As a little recap, the previous two chapters were a quick flashback to the events that got them together. In this chapter we're back to the present.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

They felt a mix of relief and an urge to cry. She was fully back and that brought both joy and tears to him. After sitting together for a few minutes he clutched her to his side and walked to his SUV.

"Hungry?" He asked softly once they entered her apartment. Brennan shook her head in the negative. He nodded and kicked the door closed.

He was exhausted and aching for a nice warm bed. She was drained; both physically and mentally he noticed.

"Come on." He took her hand and led the way to her bedroom. "A hot shower might be nice." He coaxed her towards the bathroom.

"Yeah." Brennan agreed, striping her clothes. He made a move to leave, but she tugged on his arm to stay. Their gazes met and held in one of their no words necessary conversation.

He stepped inside the shower first, offering a hand for her to join him. The hot water felt amazing against her skin. She'd worked long hours the past week and she was physically burned out.

Without a word Booth's arms wrapped around her middle from behind. Sighing she titled her head back so the water stream could refresh her mind. Booth's squeeze was reassuring and reminded her of how kind he had been throughout the whole situation.

Booth loosened his hold on his partner when she struggled to turn around. Face to face she locked her arms around his waist, landing a soft kiss on his chest.

"Oh, Bones..." His left arm kept her securely pressed against him as he snaked his right hand under her soaked hair. His fingers stroked along her nape in silent affection while her hands traveled up his back, coming to rest on his shoulder blades.

They stayed pressed together for a long while, just enjoying the feeling of the other's proximity. When she shivered Booth reached for the shampoo bottle. He washed her hair, massaging her skull as he went. The relaxing feeling melted her against him. Booth widened his stance to accommodate her leaning on him and hurried to end their shower before she fell asleep.

He dried quickly, handing Brennan a towel to do the same. Brennan padded out of the en suite as she passed the towel over her shoulders. By the time he caught up to her she was already shimmying into comfortable cotton panties. For a moment he wasn't sure if he would find any of his clothes. But it was a nice surprise to find his smiley face boxers still wrapped around a used box of condoms.

Chuckling he turned to face her, catching her slipping a worn tee over her head.

"C'mere." Their lips met in a brief, but sweet kiss. He smiled at her, cocking his head to the side.

"Sounds perfect." Brennan pulled back the covers and got into bed. Booth settled by her side, hugging her close. Their legs immediately tangled and her head rested on his chest.

B&B

Sleep had claimed her without giving her the opportunity to put up a fight. Even before she opened her eyes and full alertness kicked in Brennan was aware of his presence. The smell and feel of Booth was unmistakable.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, greeting her with the sight of a peacefully sleeping Booth. His facial features seemed softer when he was asleep and she was content with just being there.

"Hey." He breathed out groggily, eyes still closed. Something inside of her snapped and in a second she was aware of reality. The accident, memory loss and everything. She lost no time in scooting even closer to press her lips against his. "Well, good morning." He chuckled, voice rough from sleep. He fell back bringing her with him so that she was sprawled on top. "Sleep good?" He asked with concern, sweeping strands of hair back from her face.

"Actually, yes." Brennan smiled down at him. She hadn't slept that well in a long time and the notion that things were finally back to their rightful place gave her a sense of peace and stability that had her metaphorically floating.

The rumble of a hungry stomach broke their romantic soul gazing.

"Breakfast." Booth announced, sitting up without letting her go. "You got food in your fridge, right?" He hoped she hadn't skipped too many meals the past week.

"Yes!" Brennan answered with an indignant huff. He couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek. He'd missed bickering with her like this; in bed.

"Alright, I'll take care of the food and you," He snuck another kiss, "keep the sheets warm." With a wink he left the bed. Brennan stared at his retreating back and sighed.

After a quick detour to the bathroom he prepped them a simple, but healthy meal. He was loading everything on a tray when Brennan entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Booth questioned.

"I'm here for breakfast." Brennan gave him a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"But I was going to treat you." He pouted, signaling at the tray. Brennan smiled at his antics and helped him set the table.

They ate in silence, making rumbling stomachs happy. Conversation returned as he cleared the table. He wondered how she was feeling, but she assured him she was fine.

"Shouldn't we go see a doc?" He insisted, taking her hand to drag her back to the bedroom. Brennan shook her head, stating she already had a follow up appointment Monday morning. "Okay." Booth nodded, slipping an arm across her shoulders. "So, what do we do know?"

"Get back under the covers?" Brennan suggested, smiling. She felt Booth's laughter rumble against her side.

B&B

"Where's Tempe?" Max asked, frantically looking from one person to the other. Angela stood to calm the older man.

"They're still in there. Nothing yet." Angela walked him to a chair to sit next to Parker, encouraging Max to take a deep breath.

"I'm going to have a little brother!" Parker exclaimed. "And you're going to be his grandpa…" Max smiled and threw an arm around the boy in a hug.

"We're almost there, Bones." Booth patted Brennan's hand in affection.

"Agggrrrttthhh!" Was Brennan's response.

"This is the one." The doctor chipped in.

Brennan's grip on Booth intensified, turning her knuckles white. His heart pounded. It felt like an eternity and he felt deaf amidst all the noise.

And then silence fell briefly only to be interrupted by a cry.

"She's here." Booth spoke in awe, his eyes never leaving the baby. She looked perfect, healthy and all he could do was smile.

His smile was mirrored on Brennan's face. They were both entranced with the life they created, meeting their daughter for the first time.

The baby was placed in Brennan's arms and Booth loved the scene. He watched them, not avoiding the thoughts reminding him of his worry over the past few months. He hated to think of the wear her body had to endure. First, with the accident and then with the pregnancy product of their slip in protection. It wasn't until they found out Brennan was expecting that it sunk in how it'd happened: their first lovemaking after the accident, before she regained her memory in full.

But just seeing the outcome was enough to appease his anxiety. The baby was fine. Brennan was fine. Everything was just dandy.

"Hey, I'm your Daddy." Booth cooed at the baby. He locked gazes with Brennan. "You've already met your Mommy." He gave a soft kiss to each of his girls. "Well, not in the best circumstances. Your mother doesn't yell so much." He joked. If Brennan hadn't been so exhausted, she would have punched him on the shoulder. "You're finally here. We've been waiting to meet you, Christine."

Booth and Brennan shared a look. They were no longer partners, friends and lovers. They were also parents.

B&B

"Are you sure Christine is secured properly?" Brennan questioned as she looked back over her shoulder at the car seat concealing her daughter from her sight. "Because she's only three days old and…"

"Relax, Bones, you were there when I bought the thing. I've 'secured it properly'. The seat is facing back and the seat belt's in place."

"I know. It's just that…I can't seem to be rational when it comes to her." She confessed softly. Booth was about to say something when she cut in. "Don't forget to make a right."

"Bones, I've spent more time here than you."

"That's because you've barely allowed me to even see the place."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Once he made the necessary turn their house filled the view. The place he'd promised to renovate when they finally settled on it was now perfect.

"It's beautiful, Booth." Brennan sighed dreamily at the house whose structure she'd qualified as solid. Now it would be their home. "You and Wendell did a great job."

Brennan took the baby in her arms when they exited the SUV.

"Our little girl likes the house!" Booth exclaimed. "Look, she's smiling."

"She can't see it, Booth. And the smile is just a reflex."

"Don't listen to your Mother. You like the house, huh?" The baby smiled again. "See!" Brennan shook her head, deciding to let it go.

They explored the surroundings and when they reached the back she caught sight of a small cabin like structure on a tree.

"A tree house!" She was delighted.

"The left over two-by-fours and plywood gave me the idea…"

"It's perfect, Booth." Her smile reached from ear to ear.

"You wanna see the inside?" Brennan nodded. "This way, my ladies."

He gave them the tour of the house, leaving the baby's room for the end.

"This is your room, munchkin." He smiled, shaking a finger. Instinctively the girl wrapped tiny fingers around his. "You likey? Yes, yes, yes." He cooed with a childish tone as the small fist bounced back and forth.

"Perfect." She was marveled with the room. The color was a sky blue that maximized the lighting.

"I was going to use pink, but then I remembered you didn't want that for the color. And then I thought 'maybe Christine wont' either'. Since you like dolphin's I thought an ocean…"

"Perfect." Brennan repeated, ending his rambling. She leaned closer, the baby in her arms, and kissed him. Tears welled in her eyes without her permission.

"You okay?"

"I have a home, a family." She smiled despite her tears. "I've never been so happy."

"I'm happy too." Booth wrapped his arms around her. "Our home, our family." He gave her a squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you, Booth." She loved them both.

**And that's the end, but it's only a new beginning for them;)**

**I'm gonna miss collaborating with Caris on this story. It's been a great journey and hopefully you enjoyed the ending. **


End file.
